Damnable Angel
by Dorobou
Summary: [AU KB]Have you ever heard about demons being able to ascend into the heavens? Some are able to get there... but the ones left over turn into angels. It should be impossible... but here you are right now...
1. Chapter 1: Forthcoming

**~* Damnable Angel*~**

**Hello, minna-san, this'll be very confusing to you. I'm taking a guess it will be. I hope you'll understand this sooner or later.**

**Summary: Popular and Pretty Botan lived a life that was perfect. Though, it took her 14 years to be accepted by this small village. You see, these people never really adapted to… Unusual things… and to meet a girl with long, blue tresses was out of the ordinary. Especially when her father had black hair and her mother had brown. Now, with her mother dead and her father a widower who despises his daughter, life has been slowly going down hill for her. But, when she meets the new boy, a handsome young male who is greatly confused as a female, life just started to go her way until her friends and family start taking a problem to this. Immediately, her life is massacred with danger and banishment. **

**…Yeah…so that's pretty much it… Um, this as you see is Romance/Drama… but there is also mystery inside and some humorous occasions. This is a dark angsty fic… but let's see what it will turn out to be by the end of the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yyh crew but I own the other characters you don't know… and I give a special thanks to Carol Plum-Ucci**

**Chapter 1: Forthcoming**

**_Monologue: (What is a monologue? I don't know about it, my friend just told me…I might be using it wrong but hey.)_**

****

**_I lived a life of lies…lying to my friends…lying to my family…everyone…Don't get me wrong, I don't like lying in particular…but…I've lied about how happy I was…every single moment I disguise my foulness with a fake smile…I hide away the crappy mood with a cheery, ditzy disposition… and when I do that…it discomforts me in some odd way…I feel insecure of who I am at the moment…and that's bad, right? Right…_**

****

**_But…_****_ I guess it…changed…a bit when I met HIM…the guy who can put my life in danger and most likely…end it…_**

I yawned and brought my face closer to the text book. There were so many damn numbers in here; it was enough to confuse you for the rest of your life… I stretched my arm out in the air and brought it down very slowly… Yup, just taking my time, no need to rush things. I don't why, but hey, it was a great concept. My amethyst eyes wandered over to my best friends, Miki and Akiko, who were chewing one of the school's banished objects, the gum. But, they never really caught us, only if that teacher would keep a close eye on their most troublesome students, which meant Miki and Akiko. So far they lasted through the period for 10 minutes and that my dear friends, is a new record! I giggled softly and they just stared at me with devious eyes.

I turned my head to the clock, only 25 minutes to go. To me, it was lasted for 5 whole hours. Seriously, I am not exaggerating. My eyes returned to the book and I just sat there staring at it. Yup, what a fun-filled activity…you're supposed to be doing your homework. I picked up the pencil and examined it for a while. Ugh, dull tip. I hate dull tips, they always make those annoying scratching sounds whenever you write with them, and I admit it always annoyed the hell out of me. I purposely broke the tip off and immediately raised my hand. "Um, Fushikuro-sensei," I called out, "I seem to have broken my pencil!" The teacher looked at me with weary eyes. "Then use your common sense and go sharpen your pencil," he snarled. That was sort of rude. I thought I needed to get permission…whatever. I got on my feet and sauntered slowly over to the sharpener. I slowly turned the lever on it and studied the whole class; most of them were doing worthless things while the other actually DID their homework.

"Yo, B," Taro Matsushita whispered over at me. I turned my head over to him and plastered a quaint smile on my lips. He grinned widely. "Hey, Taro, what can I do for you?" I questioned. His thumb pointed over at Miki who was mindlessly braiding her hair. "Send a message for me, I want you to tell her that her panties are showing when she sits like that," he slurred. _Perverted idiot instantly popped in my head. I smiled weakly and nodded gradually. "Witty, but I'm not going to do that mindless favor for you," I said sternly, but with a feeling of humor also mixing in so that he won't get so…infuriated at me like last time. See what I have to put up with this year? Idiots, that's who…but these idiots are what keep me happy and likable… __That was a lie again, Stop lying to yourself, B, you don't know how much it will affect you in the future.  I sighed and just continued over to my seat.  _

When I sat down, a paper ball immediately flew to my head. I cursed and scratched that area. My head involuntarily snapped over to Miki, Yes, involuntarily, I really wanted to ignore it but, I knew it came from Miki and Akiko. I once again put on her forced smile. "What?" I asked. "What did my Taro say?" Miki squealed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "He told you your crack-stained panties are showing," I truthfully joked. Miki blushed hotly and pulled her skirt down. "Well, tell that freak to stop being a freakin' pervert!" she yelled. The teacher's eyes darted across the room to meet her hazel eyes. Chortles and giggles rose up from the class. I couldn't help but laugh also. "Chewing gum AND disturbing the class, Ishigawa!?" he deadpanned. Ooo, she gonna get it. Miki laughed awkwardly. "No, sir." She squeaked. "Oh, and I suppose that wasn't your voice I heard?!" Miki thought for a while. "Exactly!" she proudly shouted……_Okay, Miki…what was that about? I sweated at her moronic answer. Fushikuro-sensei pointed his finger out the door and it most understandably meant principal's office. I laughed. Miki rose up from her seat and patted my back. "Don't miss me while I'm gone, okay B? You too TARO!" She slapped my shoulder very hardly that I almost coughed out spit. I smiled feebly and waved off at her. Taro just gloomily stared at her leave._

My eyes turned over to the clock. Only 7 more minutes passed. This is taking a whole lifetime to make this class end, so I raised my hand. "What is it now?" he growled. A bit moody isn't he? "I need to empty my bladder," I blurted out. Wrong thing to say! You could have just simply said 'I need to visit the restroom'. My brain must be going wrong today. The whole class gave out stifles of laughter and I blushed embarrassingly. The teacher massaged his temples and just waved me off. I carefully picked myself out the seat and strolled out the door.

I walked past the bathroom that I supposedly "needed to empty my bladder in" and wandered down the hall to the farthest bathroom that I would know. The conclusion I came up with was the nurses' office, it's cleaner than these nasty student bathrooms, anyway. 

I just examined the hallway while going here and there. Lockers…doors…trophies…water fountains…trash…yup…the same old thing, pretty much. It's just the same regular, old, boring highschool of Obata village. Nothing interesting ever happens. Well, save me since I'm really odd myself. I laughed softly and reminisced the days where I was abandoned by almost everyone, left alone in the corners. Hard to believe that was about 2 years ago… it took me 14 years to get accepted…I hate this place for that…I truly despise it. But, I guess I learned to live with it for now. Me being the renowned klutzy, out-going, spunky, ditzy, happy girl…yup…that is me now…but not back then… and the one in the interior…

I turned around the corner and bumped mindlessly into a girl with long red hair. The books from her hand fell and I sputtered out many apologies. I bent down and started picking up her many library books and papers.

"I'm really sorry, Missssssssaaayaaahhhh!!!" I screamed when I received the shock of my life. That she…was actually a HE… Oh, damn… what was I thinking?! He gave me the loveliest smile I ever saw and said, "It's really okay… and don't scream please… you'll agitate the other classes." I just stared at him with curious eyes. REALLY curious eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"……… Who…are you exactly?"

"Exactly? What do you mean EXACTLY…?"

 "I mean…" I trailed off for a while and examined every part of him…or her… his body was very manly indeed… but his face and hair…they were…very feminine…especially his scent of roses. I laughed awkwardly. "W-What's your… name?" I stammered. He chuckled softly.

"I'm new here…Shuuichi Minamino…but my friends call me Kurama…" he held out his hands at me. I stared peculiarly at it for a while and gladly shook it. I think he was hinting that he'd like to be a friend of mine since his greeting obviously told me that his friends called him… Kurama…and yeah, it was a masculine name at least. That's good…

"…My name is Botan Uzumaki… (It's so hard to pick out a name for her. Deal with it, please?)… It's… uh… a pleasure to meet you, Minamino-san."

"And to you too," he bowed. Whoa, he had very courteous manners… I like that…but maybe WAY too courteous…    

"So… what class are you in?"

"Room #417, I think I'm sort of lost."

"Oh, that's my room! I'll lead you there if you want to! But I have to get to the bathroom first!" His finger pointed over to the closest bathroom here. I sweated and laughed. 

"I was going to the nurses' office."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's way too…dirty…"

"It seems perfectly fine."

"You've never been to the GIRL'S bathroom have you?"

"Girls are cleaner than boys you know…"

"…… That's not really the point."

"Then what is? Are you too prissy and hygienic to go in there?" I stared… baffled, at the comment he made at me. I know I shouldn't get so offended…but, I did.

"You don't know me!" I deadpanned.

"I'm just taking a guess here."

"That is exactly it! You shouldn't guess at what kind of personality I have!"

"…Is it so wrong for me to do that?"

"Of course it is!"

"Then was it really nice of you to scream right in front of me? I'm not any sinister evil guy." He still stared at me with that lovely smile of his. I rubbed my head. He was absolutely right about this. It is rude to scream in front of people you don't know… I just shrugged and strolled off leaving him behind,

"I thought you're going to help me…" I stopped. His voice was so soft and seemed…sad… Guilt is taking over me! Geez, and over this guy who has gender problems! (Oh…harsh…)

"I…I will… I was just going to take the nurses' bathroom."

"But, there's a bathroom right here." I smiled halfheartedly. I guess my moody state is growing inside and I'm taking it out on him… I entered the bathroom briefly. I gazed at myself in the mirror… _…I'm not who I am anymore…what's happening to me…? How come I'm having so much negative feelings toward everything……It's because of this damn town, right…? Yes… this town…so dull and boring…so normal…and I dread what this new guy…or girl…will face…the pain of banishment and the feeling of an outcast…just like I used to feel…_My hands caressed my cheeks. It will be hard for him… it will… and I want to help him… I went through this problem before… but not only that… but he'll face a problem more serious than mine… the fact that people here…will stereotype him as a gay person… a homo… And he looks so majestic and angelic to face that many perils… I don't care if I don't know him…because I will get to know him… okay, I'm getting way to ahead of myself by planning out my confused future… I sighed exasperatedly… _There are people here that are VERY dangerous…_ The thought again popped in my head… it's been years since I had that thought… _People who HATE abnormality... People who HATE you… And will be willing enough to KILL you for it. _I shuddered and immediately exited the place.

"So, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"… No… it wasn't…" I smiled genuinely, "Stick by me, ok?"

"…If that's what you want…" He said in a tentative voice.

"That IS what I want."

"…Okay." Kurama walked side by side with me. I continued smiling.

"…So, what age are you?" I asked. He walked there in utter silence still… it greatly perturbed me…

"…It's not really of importance."

"…But, it kind of…IS…" The secretive nature in his voice made me grow more curious.

"Does it matter to you?"  
  


"…Sort of…well… YEAH," I blurted out. He smiled serenely.

"Okay, I'll tell you this: My age is of great puzzlement that no man would ever understand…"

"…Okaaaay…" I said apprehensively. He chuckled to my annoyance. "That means… that I'll never get to know your age then!? I pretty much am guessing that you are 16 like me."

"If that's what you want to think."

"And that means…?"

"It means what it is supposed to mean."

"… Geez," I sighed exasperatedly. He chuckled again. I wanted to ask him if he was a girl of a boy… but I didn't dare venture further into that since… I don't know… I might HURT his feelings? I am aware of other's people's feelings… I just happen to blurt out stupid idiotic things… that's it. He studied me with those shiny emerald green eyes.

"…My gender…it's a boy…" he murmured. I snapped my face up to him. _So, you're reading my mind!?_

"WH-What!?"

"It's a boy…"

"… Uh…"

"I could tell you were thinking of that…" He chuckled. I blushed.

"…but…"

"To you… I'm a boy…so I hope I answered your question…" _To you…?_ What does he mean by that?! To you… I'm a boy…to you…to you?! _His face was so sincere… do I want to believe him…? In his eyes, melancholic feelings were mixing in with other emotions that are in turmoil._

"…"

"…I feel I can trust you, Botan… that's why I told you…"_ Is he reading my mind again!? No one can READ minds…can they?_ This is all too quick… but I like it…

"I…" I trailed off since we stood in front of the class. I told him to wait here a while and I went in to tell Fushikuro-sensei that his new student is here. He rose from his seat and went outside to greet him. I ambled over to my desk and it seems Miki has returned.

"B, that took one hell of a time to piss," Akiko smirked. I laughed sheepishly.

"So, what'd you do?" Miki asked eagerly forgetting to tell me what happened in the principal's office.

"I met the new kid on my way to the nurses' office. He…" I trailed off.

"So…it's a he…and is he… y'know…HOT?" I couldn't speak to them. I just gazed at them trying to figure out what I should do…

"Hello? B, wake up!" Akiko snapped her fingers in front of me. I heard Miki sigh dreamily. "That meant he IS cute!" What would be their reaction when they see him? I bet it will be worse than mine! "Get over it, Miki; you think almost every boy is cute!" Akiko's attention was directed over to Miki's. What a relief that is. "No I do no!" she yelled. "All those geeks and other…PEOPLE are not!" Geez, you're so shallow Miki…

Fushikuro-sensei entered the room with a passive face. _Oh No… I think he also hates abnormality… okay…okay… let's pretend that I don't know him…or her… NO! That isn't nice! I thought I would HELP him! He is like me! Or…was_… I rubbed my head. Then Kurama walked in slowly and the room grew suddenly silent… _I KNEW IT _Boys were making quiet whisperings with each other and the girls are murmuring many… BAD thing about him to each other. The main question of the evening ladies and gentlemen:

Is THAT a HE or a SHE?

I sunk in my seat and breathed heavily. Many old memories of banishment flooded in. _He'll be tortured…just like you were. I groaned._

"This is Shuuichi Minamino." Fushikuro-sensei said monotonously while writing his name on the board. Stifled laughter's of Miki and Akiko were heard here. I grew very annoyed with them.

"What the hell is that!?" Akiko sneered.

"Homo freak." Miki murmured. They grew into more laughter.

I was burning up inside. _He was just like me! Except the fact that he was a male with long hair! I bet that people outside this damn freak town was just like him! The anger kept inside of me continued to grow in a rapid rate. I peered over to Taro who was smirking devilishly, "What are you, FREAK!?" he dared to shout out at him. The anger was rising at an alarming rate! _That jerk…__

Kurama just stared calmly at everyone. _What are you thinking? Aren't these people just going to tease you endlessly …they're gonna torture you both physically and mentally!_ But, he just stood there with a confident composure… he walked over to his desk and calmly sat down. The sneering of the class continued to rise. I just sat there calmly with my face deep in the book. _Ignore him…_ This other part kept telling me. I shook my head and dug deeper in the book.

"Hey, B! THAT your new friend," Miki's voice rang.

"I can't believe you walked with THAT to class!" Akiko derided.

"Once a freak, always a freak!" A kid behind them mocked. I couldn't take it. _But… _I had to deal with it… and these are my friends…or at least I thought they were…_ I smiled weakly some unknown reason and dug deeper into my book. I glanced over at Kurama whose lips were curved up into a little smile_

 _………What is your problem!? Why did you even come here in the first place? This is the last place anyone in __Japan__ would want to live……_

But… he kept smiling…smiling as if nothing in the world would go on… Was he always like this…? Either that or… he is completely deaf… His face turned over to me. Those emerald green eyes were now emotionless. What he said next surprised me and didn't surprise me at the same time. "Looks like I caught another hell on earth…" he murmured.

**………I feel so evil putting Kurama in this VERY HORRIBLE position… I feel very EVIL!!! AAH!... anyway… maybe things will lighten up for him and Botan… and yeah, maybe they did seem OOC but I'm telling you, this is the direction that this story is making me go… really… well… um… if you dislike the title I could change it. And yeah, I placed Botan and Kurama in a hell town. I'm telling you, Botan's friends are EVIL! EVIL!!!!!.... Okay I emphasized enough…Ja Ne review please.  **


	2. Chapter 2: Abandonment

**~*Damnable Angel*~**

**A/N: Hello once again minna-san. I try to update soon… but, my siblings *twitches* always boot me off the computer *more twitching*, either that or my peanut sized brain is slowing down and the ideas aren't coming out really good. Anyway, Yeah, I took a different road and dared to make people call Kurama… a homo. *shudders* I know it's bad, but… as one said, we need to take different paths once in a while… uh… don't ask…… Well anyway, yes our dear handsome fox suffers in this story and goes through many unusual things, but this is not a Kurama bashing fic because I happen to like Kurama! Yeah, just not fangirly type liking. ^-^ Btw, the italics are bad thoughts. Well, good thoughts also… like another Botan speaking… ah screw that. Just ignore it!**

**Marajade2990****: Oh, good, that's great! I thought that the monologue WAY off! Ha ha ha… anyway I'm glad you think the monologue was good because I'm planning on making one for every chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Reviews will always make me continue fics!**

**PassionateAngel****: I could always count on you to read my fics! Thanks so much for replying to each of them! It makes me REALLY happy. ^-^ Yeah, Botan's friends are evil, but not that evil. What I'm trying to say here is that I think they're evil. Botan just doesn't know! Thanks for commenting on my writing style, I always look for those in reviews… well, and maybe some praising *sweat*. Yeah, I think the plot is great but maybe to some Kurama LOVERS; they won't like it too greatly! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Yusuke1****: Yeah, Botan's friends are evil! But like I said, I think they're evil, not Botan or the other people in this fic. I do hope you keep reading this fic! Thanks for taking your time to read and review!**

**Warcrafter****: Geez, Warcrafter, in almost all your reviews you seem to put me down in some way. *sweat* But, I like it and in that way I can try to please my readers. Though, I won't change the WHOLE plot just for it! Kurama will be okay, I'll make sure of that. But, you have to deal with it that Kurama will have to take a couple of sufferings in here. I appreciate you reviewing all my fics, thanks. Keep reading and reviewing okay?**

**Silent Sage****: Thank you *bows* Anyway, I aim to make my fics original, though I don't really know how I do it. Okay, my other two fics may not be original but… *shrugs* Yeah, it isn't everyday for people to call him that, and I wanted to take it in that direction. Be…ah… unique from other fics out there. But, there will be a few girls out there who'll like him…or her *evil smile*… but they won't actually admit to that. Weird isn't it? Well, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Angel of Fate1: ^-^ It's really an honor! Thank you so much! I'm glad Botan's POV is okay, I worked really hard on it. And if you want bold or italics, just save it as a web page. Type out the story in the format you want it to be and then go to file and select save as web page! Keep reading and reviewing! Ja Ne!**

**Standard disclaimers apply!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Chapter 2: Abandonment

**_Monologue:_**

****

**_He walks alone… stands alone… is alone… Do I have a problem with it…? Tough question…You look me up some other time and then I'll be sure to answer this question of yours… But, during this time… I can hint you in on what answer I am close to… Well, I feel as if I can bond with him… don't ask… but, it's as if I'm strangely drawn to him… Yes, it's true and I admit it fully… but not to my friends that is… And on the topic of friends… what will they think about it…? What will they do? How will they react? I also have to point out that they have been keeping a close eye on me… and I don't understand it one bit… Do they really love me…? Or is it because they don't want to see that "freak" having tons of friends? Whatever it is… I don't particularly like the sounding of it…When I think about this topic… I feel scared… scared of the possibilities of being banished from social life again… frightened if there will be physical torment… distressed if I will be alone again… to sum it all up… I'm scared and that's mainly it…_**

****

**_But…_****_ I won't be alone if I do get ignored by these people… I will be together… with an angel…_**

****

**_My question still: Shall I befriend him or desert him to face his ordeal alone…?_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

I'm glad that period was over. During that past time every single person in this class were whispering unpleasant remarks to each other about Kurama. I swear I was going to scream out at them. _Like something about how they should know that this PERSON is a HUMAN BEING! It's not a THING or an IT or even a THAT! It is a HUMAN BEING who has FEELINGS and a BRAIN. For all you people who have a problem with it then screw you and go to hell because I'm sure you won't be seeing as much people down there with flesh. _Whoa, that came out weird… Is something wrong with my common sense today?

So anyway, as the class rolled by, I couldn't keep my concentration and almost snapped. I was lucky that Miki and Akiko were there, though… they kept me together and thinking hard… by constantly tugging at my hair and asking for answers for their questions… _See what I have to deal with!? _The talk about Kurama died down a bit, but the biggest loud mouth freak was Taro… He was blabbing endlessly about how FEMININE he looked. How FEMININE his bodily scent was. How FEMININE his eyes appeared to look like! _Ugh, why don't you just drop dead, Taro!? Leave the guy alone, he hasn't done anything to offend you… oh… that's right… you also despise abnormality… people who are abnormal who can disrupt a peaceful life! This isn't Pleasantville you freak! This is real life and EVERYONE is unique! But… at least I didn't blurt anything of that out… that's good… but when I was watching Kurama for a while… he was all… calm and happy still… I still wonder what his problem is. Is it a problem… or is it who he is and how he acts everyday? _

When class ended, I lingered around a bit so Kurama would walk up to me and ask me for tour of the Obata school grounds… but he didn't… he completely ignored me and left out the door in a hurry without even a word of goodbye or a gesture… nothing… I stood there a bit in absolute confusion. When we had this little chat during my bathroom visit… he practically pleaded for help… okay, maybe pleaded is a little over but still! I remember everything! I told him to stick by me and I thought we were making great progress in becoming good friends. So when he just left… I guess I felt a little disappointed… Miki and Akiko grabbed my arm and started dragging me over to the cafeteria as fast as they could. So, there were the happenings of that time… let's go back to the present…

Miki rolled her eyes at Akiko, "No, damn it, it should be the color of pink. I think red is way too exotic for you."

"Yeah, but isn't exotic good? It makes you look cute." She pouted while rolling the lipstick around on her fingers.

"There's a difference between exotic and cute, Akiko. Besides, being WAY exotic will make you look weird…" Miki grabbed the lipstick from her hands and stashed it away in her purse for Akiko to never see again. 

"Don't blame me about my pale complexion!" She growled.

"Botan, what do you think?!" Miki deadpanned.

My head jerked up to face them. I had a puzzled expression plastered across my face. "About what?" I questioned as innocently as possible. I was too absorbed in thinking what Kurama was doing instead of paying attention to their pathetic argument. They stared at me with blazing eyes.

"Your head is ALWAYS wandering off! This is an important situation!" Akiko cried out while pounding on my head. _Important… yeah._

"Just answer its bad and we'll all be fine here." Miki smiled.

"Not ALL of us!" Akiko's attention was swiftly directed over to Miki's now. I could sense anger building up rapidly. I would love to help, but when you spark up Akiko's flare… everything can get deadly. I laughed awkwardly and sunk back into my seat. At least she was all over Miki and not me. 

"Okay, guys, we had a rough day so can we have a pleasant lunchtime?" My voice croaked out. _I thought you didn't want to help… Oh, bad… I should ditch that habit of blurting things out quickly…_

"Okay, Botan, whatever you say. I guess the freakishly loud voices of our other hundred classmates won't drone in the boisterous voice of ours!" Miki yelled with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Akiko's hand was immediately held outward with the palm facing up. "Nice vocabulary term, Miki," Akiko praised while Miki's hand slapped hers. _Are they ganging up on me!?_ I smiled sheepishly and shoved in a potato chip. They giggled and continued eating their lunches also.

"So, what do you think about the new kid?" Miki's voice piped up. _Oh, she just HAD to bring this up_. I remained silent and Akiko started growing into hysterics. I had to plaster a fake smile across my face so they wouldn't get too suspicious of me.

"I think IT is gender confused!" Akiko choked out.

"That's the FIRST thing that popped in my head when I saw THAT!" Miki chortled.

I still remained silent. I don't appreciate them talking about other people behind their backs… but then again, they always do that… 

They turned to me for my opinion. Of course, I knew that would happen… I laughed out dryly. "I agree!" Were the only two words that seeped out of my mouth. They just examined me for a bit and joined me in my fits of laughter. _How could you? If they were forcing you to believe something you do not trust in, then what kind of friends are they? Friends support your decision, like you no matter what you do or why you do it… your personality cares most… But, if you focus more on your actions and opinions… that friendship can end soon…after all, not all people are the same…_When that thought came into my head, my voice box was suddenly activated.

"But… what if he was an angel? I mean… aren't angels androgynous? And what if you took the time to get to know him? You'd find out that the THING is actually a he and you might actually become great friends!" I mouthed out. They stared at me like I was some freak now.

"… Well… if IT was an angel and that HE was… androgywhatever… HE wouldn't be an angel anymore wouldn't it?" Miki pointed out. I groaned. I think I should have left out the him and the he parts… I just smiled sheepishly.

"Also, B, what made you think that WE should befriend IT?" Akiko ridiculed.

"Stop calling him IT!" I yelled in complete frustration at his new nickname.

"Why shouldn't we!? What makes you think that IT is a HE, anyway?!" Miki demanded angrily.

"I know because I know!" I defended. _Unfortunately, Akiko came to the aid of Miki. How Obvious… why won't she stick up for me? Because I'm defending some freak…_

"But HOW!? Did you just go up to IT and ask if IT was a he or a she!?"

"No! He somehow KNEW I was thinking about it and told me!"

"BOTAN! I think you're going insane! NO ONE can READ any MINDS!" Miki reached forward to feel my forehead. I slowly peeled it off my skin.

"I'm not going insane! He just KNEW I was thinking about it!" I yelled.

"Oh! And why didn't he do that to us!? Obviously ALL of us were thinking the same thing!" Akiko deadpanned. _I'm getting tired out this…_

"He told me when I was walking him to class!"

"So! You WALKED with him did you!? Becoming best buds, eh!?" Miki had hints of envy in her voice. This didn't make any sense anymore…

"This is just his first day of school Miki! I was just aiding a fellow student because they were lost!"

"Stop making up excuses!"

"How am I making up excuses, Miki?!" I cried out disdainfully. Miki and I simultaneously rose up from our seats. Akiko froze and watched with the greatest interest.

"You're mind is always wandering these days…"

"It's only been one day!"

"You suddenly grow dead quiet!"

"I repeat it's only 1 day!"

"You seem entirely dazed and get into a foul mood!"

"How do you know!? Not like you've been watching me intently! Besides, how can you make all these observations in one day!?"

"You seem to defend that FREAK constantly!"

"CONSTANTLY!?" I screamed. We both grew into a heated glare._ See, B? Is this really good friend material? Criticizing how you are… and it's only been one day with him! But, it is kind of hard to believe that you changed so drastically in ONE DAY…And, I admit, she is really good… I guess Miki is cool… except for the FREAK parts._ I pulled my backpack up in total frustration and stomped out of the cafeteria with not one glance back. I regret that… but… I just can't handle them anymore… but… they are my friends…and they care for me… At least that is what I think… Miki in turn sat down with a huff and ignored Akiko for the remaining lunch period.

I traveled down the hall angrily over to the library. That was the most peaceful place anyway and not that many people here go there. _Was that a bad thing to do? I mean…maybe Miki was just helping me… just tuning me in to reality again… I can tell she really likes me because…if she didn't… she would immediately ditch me to a life of silence and no social life whatsoever… I mean… I was still weird to other people's eyes. The girl with the blue hair and a good sixth sense… but, that's one fact I left out… The good sixth sense and how I'm attuned to the spiritual world… that would just bug these people so much…_

I gently opened the library doors and peeked in carefully. There were only a few people here and there… reading books and researching various things that I wouldn't have a clue about… Miki and Akiko would consider these to be all geeks and losers… 

I stepped in lightly and wandered over to the shelves, pretending to look through all the pages and reading. I admit… was sort of boring… but at least I could have some time to think… there were so many things happening so quickly… I have no time to just sit down and contemplate over it. But, now was the good time with Miki and Akiko gone. They would constantly chatter things over with me and take most of my things… But, I did like their company…

My body wandered over farther into the library. Then… there he was… sitting there idly, reading a fairly large novel which I was sure that there were many big words in… I stood there quietly thinking over my plan of action. His head slowly picked up over to mine and a gentle smile crept upon it… So… it is sort of true… that he was an angel that way… a handsome angel… with the loveliest smile… the most beautiful hair… and a personality of gold… I was at a lost for words…

"Hello, Botan." He greeted casually. I still stood there like an oaf. "…Is something wrong with you again?" he queried softly.

"…Nope… I just needed… to study and things," I lied. "May I join you?" He stared at me pensively with those big emerald green eyes. I was thinking he had a hard time since his face grew really passive… _Does he even like me anymore?_ His eyes were no longer in its original state and grew dark. _I think it is me… He chuckled out of my surprise and gestured over to the chair across from his._

I carefully seated myself in front of him and watched him reading over his novel. _He is an angel…He had this good mood emanating from him… but also… a really dark energy… A dark energy that you can't really understand… _Or…a…demon…___ That set me off again…_

"What are you?" I queried. He glanced up briefly from his work and examined me closely.

"I thought we got over that…"

"I know… but…"

"My name is Shuuichi Minamino and I live in Obata village… I AM a male." He replied nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant…"

"…so… what does… What are you… mean really?"

"Like… are you… you know…"

"… I don't know… sorry…"

"… Do you know that you have a lot of… energy?" I asked boldly. He looked as if he was about to laugh.

"Why, that's a great observation. I slept really well last night and I had all my food groups today," he was obviously joking with me… I sweated and leaned forward more to get a better view of him.

"No… seriously… it's like… you're a… an angel…"

"… Well, I'm flattered!" He chuckled. I still stared at him with curious eyes. "I've never been called an angel before. But, no, sorry, I'm not an angel… I'm just another one of those human beings…" He still smiled at me. He sure can hide things well… but I don't get tricked that easily.

"I'm talking serious things here… I mean… you… you………"

"I…" he coaxed.

"You…are… androgynous!" _No duh…_ But that was the only thing that I could even think of…

"…I am a BOY… didn't I tell you?"

"Yes…but…"

"You aren't just listening to me that well… is that it?" He chuckled. I examined my fingers now… he was WAY smarter than me in this place… I smiled sheepishly and didn't dare go further… but then… something else came up…

"Are you a… demon?" And with that statement… everything grew into an uncomfortable silence and tension grew large

**Grrrr... My friggin  brother is watching my every move! Seriously! That's why I have to end it so shortly. I just want to kick his ass out of here… but… things would just be boring right? Yup… *sigh* I can't explain many things right now so Review please! I'll update as soon as I have…….. More reviews! ^-^ I'm being bad, right? I'm still going to continue anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3: Impair

**~*Damnable Angel*~**

**A/N: ^-^ I'm continuing! Ha ha ha no duh! I'm going to add the other chapters for A Promise under a Sakura Tree as soon as I can! So all you guys can wait! ^-^ I'm in a lovely mood today…**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 3: Impair**

**_Monologue:_**

****

**_What are you…? An angel…? A human…? Or…a demon? Whatever your answer maybe… I wouldn't exactly mind… because the truth is… I'm just like you but far more inferior…_**

****

**_My first guess when I saw you… were that you were an angel… superior in beauty… great attitude… lovely smile… almost everything about you… seemed nearly perfect… But, that wasn't the first fact that hit me… I just thought that you were androgynous…asexual…genderless… since angels seemed androgynous… I thought you were a handsome angel at first…_**

****

**_But… there is something… peculiar about you… some dark energy emanating deep within you… far too sinister to be that of a human's… that is when I thought… are you a demon?_**

****

**_Then again… you seem more human that any of those two categories… human flesh… human soul… human feelings…yes… you seem completely human… but there is something about you that I just don't understand… I just can't put a finger on it…_**

****

**_So once again… What are you? You'll always make me ponder on this certain subject until that day you take the time to tell me… but even though you answer… I will still be greatly puzzled for you always seem to talk in riddles…_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

I waited patiently for the answer he would hand me. I didn't want to rush him since I did ask him such a personal question, but I was in full apprehension and my patience wavered gradually.

"But, Minamino-san… you don't have to answer the question since it was a really… private type…and…" I trailed off when his somber emerald green eyes pierced through my violet orbs. The weirdest thing happened during that short period of time, though. I swear I could see golden flecks lingering around his pupils.

He remained silent for a moment until it looked like he was ready to speak. "It's actually fine… I've been used to people asking these types of questions…" he chucked. A fond smile formed upon his lips when he saw my surprised expression. "But… the only answer I can provide you at the moment is this…I am a demon, I am one… If you think I am an angel, then so be it… and if I am just an ordinary human to your eyes, then I am so." After that, he seemed to be content with what he said and gazed at me with questioning eyes.

_Oookaaay_…

I stared at him with blank eyes. My expression was dumbfounded and I was sure my mouth formed an "o" shape. He laughed when he saw my reaction.

I searched through my head to get any wise comment or snide remark about his confusing statement, but unfortunately nothing came up. Everything was blank, due to the bewildered state I am currently in. "Stop it!" were the only two pathetic words that came out of my mouth. 

A soft laughter floated up from his throat and a playful grin appeared on his lips. "Have I done anything to offend you?" He inquired, teasingly I must add.

"You- you always do that! I mean… why you talk in… riddles!?" I stammered.

"I do what I like, besides, you've only known me for one day."

"Yeah, but……" I sighed deeply and threw my arms up in the air in defeat. He started laughing more at me again.

"You're really amusing, Botan!" Kurama laughed. He brushed his red bangs from his eyes, I suppose he did so to get a better view of my flushed face.

I sunk into my seat to hide my crimson visage from his vision. I don't know why I exactly turned red… I guess it was from embarrassment or something… or most likely anger… but I'm sure it wasn't from… THAT… The red turned into a deeper shade of scarlet when I continued thinking about the new concept.

"Botan?"

I snapped out of my recent chain of thoughts and turned to Kurama with my red face. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

He examined me closely with probing eyes. "Are you… sick?"

"No, I'm fine!" I chirped embarrassingly. I picked up my bag and hugged it toward my chest. I laid my chin on the top of the fabric and thoughtfully stared at him. "I was still thinking about… um… you know…"

"I'm guessing you're a trifle bit unsatisfied with my answer, right?"  He questioned. He gathered up a few books from the table and started placing the novels back into his bag. My eyes wandered over to the clock, it was about time to take our leave for 5th period. I coughed slightly and straightened my position up.

"Trifle? Geez, you placed me into a deep state of confusion with your answer! Do you think I'm satisfied with that!?" I exclaimed with an upset tone. But, a tender smile was placed across my lips, even though he got me terribly annoyed.

Kurama chuckled once again. "You shouldn't be angry with that; I have a lot more remarks up in my mind that could engulf you in puzzlement for days."

"I couldn't even understand that one, too!" I joked. The laughter continued to rise from the both of us.

Unexpectedly… well… for us two, the bell for ending our lunch period suddenly rang. I bolted out of my seat in surprise. I admit that I was startle at the sound.

Kurama's laughter died down and his face suddenly turned solemn and calm. He picked up the novels that he was to borrow and hoisted his pack onto his broad shoulders. "Well, Botan, it was a nice chat, but, I have something really important to attend to," he said gravely. I stared at him thoughtfully.

"Oh, really? On your first day here? I wanted to walk you to your next class if you don't know where it is exactly and…" she couldn't get to finish when she saw Kurama quickly hurrying away to the check-out desk. "Minamino-san!" I cried out. I ran up to him and tapped his shoulders lightly. He didn't turn to face me but he murmured, "I really have something important I must do, so may you please let me attend to the task at hand?" I stood there for a moment and nodded slowly, a feeling of hurt sprang into my body once again. 

"O-Okay… if it's that important to you…" I muttered. He turned his face to me and gave me a sidelong look. "Don't take it the wrong way… I like your company. It's really helpful." He truthfully said. I gave him a disheveled expression. "Helpful?" I chirped. I honestly didn't get what he was complying at the minute. He only laughed and took the novel from the librarian's hand after she was done checking it out for him. I noticed her giving Kurama a queer eye, but I ignored it and returned to get answers from him.

"I still don't understand…" I muttered. He opened the door for me and let me walk through first. "Helpful?"

I could tell he wasn't paying any attention to me because of the distant look in his eyes. I coughed slightly to get his attention, but it was to no avail. "Minamino-san?" I questioned. 

"Oh, um… well, I told you I have something important I must do… Have a nice day, Botan. I hope I'll see you again in class." He sputtered out quickly. He immediately turned from his position and sped walk down the hallway towards the office. I stood there. He just left me there… again… I sighed heavily and gazed at the figure grow smaller as he journeyed down the stairs.

_He's a complete mystery to me… I don't understand him one bit… and it looks like I won't be able to comprehend him at all…_

**~*~**

I ambled out of the high school building very slowly. Well, I must say, the remaining of the day went quite smoothly. Akiko and Miki were staring at me longingly and a few of the guys snickered at me. Don't know what their problems are, but these are one of those days where you just have to shrug evasively and don't care about what these people are doing to you at the moment.

At least for the most part, I got to see some of my other friends instead of Miki and Akiko, such as Keiko, Hinageshi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They all treated me like an individual… a human… my true friends… hopefully.

I made my way through the crowd of students who were exiting the premises as quickly as their feet could take them. My eyes were all blank and emotionless as I remembered the little quarrel me, Akiko, and Miki has gotten into, I admit I was dreading the next few days would precede just because of the little argument we've gotten into. Anyway, my attention was too directed on how this year was going to go down into misery to feel a hand creep up and grab the collar of my navy blue blazer.

I yelped as it dragged me out of the crowd.

"Botan!" It was their voices that yelled at me.

_Oh please… not these two_

"Botan! I heard that Daioh-samma was going to ask you out tomorrow!" squealed Miki. She acted as if nothing has ever happened between the two of us at lunch.

I blinked in confusion as Miki and Akiko started dragging me over to the parking lot. Wasn't the two of them even aware of what happened in lunch?! Huh!?

"I can't believe Daioh-samma is actually going to ask you!" Akiko sighed dreamily.

_I'm still confused here, people…_

"You should have seen the look on Ayame's face when she heard that rumor!" Miki cackled.

_Yup, I'm still in absolute confusion here…_

I felt hands grip my shoulder firmly and I almost jumped. It was Keiko with her bright eyes and a beaming smile. She also had a flushed face and she was all excited. "I heard the news! Botan-chan, you're so lucky! If you say yes, you can double date with me and Yusuke!" she panted. I suspected that after class she was running around the school grounds frantically searching for me.

_Um… yeah… still confused…   _

I gave Keiko a joyous smile, even though I was in no mood to and I had no intention of going steady with Koenam Daioh. She was my best friend, after all. She was the nicest person to me, even during my reign as "Queen of all Freaks" and was the first to speak to accept me. When Akiko and Miki saw her befriend me, they followed her footsteps. Keiko was known widely in town and she was actually most popular, so she was a great influence to all these people here. 

Akiko turned to face her and gave Keiko an arrogant smile. "You're all so lucky!" she halfheartedly said. We all know by now that Akiko dislikes Keiko deeply, mainly due to the fact that she "stole" Yusuke away from her.  But, Yusuke was never really Akiko's to begin with.

Keiko didn't flinch at the tone Akiko presented to and turned her brilliant smile to her. Akiko snarled in deep disgust and jerked hr head away from her.

_… Oh dear… too confused right now… especially surprised… I wonder what Kurama is doing right now…_

I scanned the area a bit until I caught a red patch of hair walking out from the door that led to the gym. I wanted to cry out his name, but all the hype from my friends would drown in my voice and all of them would just stare at me with utter disgust. They all had a deep disliking for… well… you know…

I squinted my eyes to get a better view of him… but then my nervous meter shot all the way up….

_He was not alone…_

A group of boys were casually strolling up to him… I could hear the deep rumble of laughter from them…

_He was not alone…_

_In a bad way…_

Taro, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were nonchalantly moseying up to him to greet him to their school… except I'm afraid it wasn't' going to be very formal… or pleasant…

"E-Excuse me please!" I cried out as I loosened their grip on me. I started walking back to the gym area until a familiar face popped in front of me.

"Botan-chan!" Hinageshi exclaimed.

I didn't pay the least bit attention to her. I was too focused on what Taro and the others planned to do.

"Daioh-samma! He's going to ask you out! I was so pleased when I found out! You make such a lovely couple!" she squealed with delight. Her petite hands grabbed my wrists and jerked me back to the group that has suddenly grown larger.

My amethyst eyes darted across the field to the scene again. My stomach did a flip when I saw Taro grab a handful of Kurama's silky red locks in his hands.

_Don't touch him!_ I wanted to scream out at them.

But… nothing came out…

Silence…

Stillness…

Would I still be acting as a good friend like that? Did he even consider me as a friend!?

"I had to come here when I heard Daioh-samma was going to ask Botan-chan out!" A girl named Koto exclaimed while entering the conversation. She tapped me repeatedly on the shoulder and I tried my best to ignore it. She started pulling me back to include me into the group again but I yanked my hands away from them and ran forward to get a better view of Kurama and the others.

A pang of rage shocked through me as I saw Taro pulling the red tresses forcefully. Kurama only stood there, calm and composed, and taking everything they dished out. The only anger he presented was his inert eyes that was filled with hatred.

"Oi, Botan!" Miki cried out and shook my shoulders vigorously. "What are you staring at?!"

My mind was directed on only one person… that was Kurama. His red tresses were being jerked vehemently, but he didn't flinch or wince in pain… he just stood there calmly and watched the group of boys taunt him on how feminine he appeared and his attitude needed to be changed. But, it was unusual… why were they continuing to joke around with him? Won't they just leave him alone? Just like me back them?

_No, its different… there's a hint of lust… and infatuation in his eyes… Taro's eyes…_

I caught Yusuke backing out a bit… that surprised me a lot… but then Kuwabara was tugging him in to join their mockery. He jerked his arm out of his grip and started backing away steadily. His chocolate eyes watching the derision precede; it suddenly darted across to meet my amethyst orbs.

I could tell he could see my eyes were full of disgust and abhorrence when he pulled away from his friends immediately. But, I didn't get why he decided to let the ridicule of Kurama continue… he could've just gone over to a new topic… or at least avert their attention to a different situation… But, he just stood there… staring at Taro making fun of Kurama… I… I think I know the reason why now…

_Leave him to be ridiculed… because if you protect him… you'll be pinned down with flames of being a so called… homo…_

I narrowed my eyes in revulsion and advanced toward them. I could hear my voice rise above their travesty… I felt the feeling of pride swell up in me… 

"Matshushita-san!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You better keep your FILTHY hands off of him!" I bawled at him continuously.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong, firm hands take a hold of me back. I dragged my head toward that direction of pull and came face to face with Miki.

"Let go of me!" I deadpanned.

"No, B, I'm not letting you PROTECT THAT again!" she sternly muttered. She yanked me back into the bewildered group again.

Anger bulged inside of me and I slapped her hands off. "They're acting all immature! Why won't they just leave him alone!?"

"I don't like what their doing, also, B! But, I also don't like THAT THING!"

"He is NOT a THING!"

"He is to me! You can't change my opinion!" Miki cried out. That was true… but if you could just get to know how he is… then you'll be able to accept him… You're only judging him by his appearance, Miki! That isn't fair! Geez, you're REALLY superficial aren't you!?

"But, he's a great person, even though he can confuse you with a lot of his statements!" I contemplated.

"Do you think I give a damn about that!? I hope you're not going to punch my Taro! If you do, I swear… I will NEVER forgive you!" Miki growled, a glint of contempt mingled with detestation in her dark brown orbs. I hesitated before yanking myself out of her hands… but then her firm, gentle grip suddenly became forceful… and it hurt my shoulders badly… "I'm not going to let you go, Botan… I will go through anything to keep you here…" she declared severely. I shuddered under her piercing glare… but I regained my composure and stormed out of her grip.

Miki was going to pull me back again until Keiko pulled her back instead. "You don't control her, Miki-chan… let her do what she wants to do… let's just follow…"

Miki took in a deep breath and agreed with Keiko. Her eyes still gleaming with hatred whenever she looked at me… but yet it also contained concern and hurt… 

"I have forgiven you for lunch, Botan… but I won't forgive you if you hurt him…"

_I already established that fact minutes ago! But if he hurts Kurama… nothing can explain in words at how angry I would be…_

Taro stared at me, laughter and amusement present in his eyes. "Oi, Uzumaki-san! Is THAT your boyfriend already!?" he mocked me. I gave him a calm facial expression while approaching the group of males. I could see Koenma's spark of jealousy wash over his visage. I didn't think twice about it and continued.

"What are you doing to him!?" I deadpanned as I pushed a dumbfounded Yusuke aside.

"Oh, nothing in particular!" He chirped. Lust and Infatuation was still gleaming in his eyes as he stared at Kurama longingly.

_You're one sick, twisted idiot…_

"Don't give me that!" I yelled. He recoiled in amusement, still trying to mock me.

I averted my eyes to Kurama, who stood there calmly. "I don't need your help…" I could here him whisper at me. I stared at him again in befuddlement. "What do you mean!?" I mouthed out. "I DON'T need anyone's help. Just leave this to me…" he snarled. My anger swelled inside again. 

"Why don't you need help, Kurama!?" I shouted, addressing him by the name his friend's called him… if he had friends…

As I stared at him heatedly… I saw it again… his eyes flashing GOLDEN. "Leave these bastards to me! I can handle them!" I heard him snarl in deep disgust.

_ … Wait… that wasn't him…_

I started at him in complete shock. All eyes turned to him.

"BASTARDS, eh!?" Taro howled. A look of satisfaction and intrigue flashed across his complexion. "Look who's talking you, freak!"

Kurama stood there composedly… he never did flinch or anything… he was confident and calm.

Taro approached him… his fists turned into a ball ready for the first attack.

I could only stare at it…

Apprehension took control…

As his fists launched forward, Kurama only stood there with a blank expression. Anxiety or fright never overwhelmed him. I could feel annoyance increase in me.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as the fist came closer…

Abruptly… there was contact…

**… I never did want that to happen to dear Kurama… but, this is how my fic is going. I'm proud and miserable at the same time!!! Well, special thanks to all my reviewers! It always makes me continue this fic. **

**Reviews reviews! I love them and if you send one in… well I'll update faster. I'm still continuing this fic though!!!!**

**See you later, minna-san!!!   **


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

**~* Daable Angel *~**

**A/N: ^-^ Hello minna-san! O.O; Well look at that, this story is in good progress. ^-^ I'm honestly surprised and shocked. I'm not saying I didn't have faith in this fic; it's just that I'm so happy! Well, guys, you keep reading and I'll keep typing! Simple as that! So just send in reviews and I'll be happy to update as early as I can! But for now, I'm posting every Saturday or Friday! By the way, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! My brain has drawn up a blank whenever I do and I have other siblings and a strict mother!!! I'll try my best to update every Friday or so!!! Once again, I'm really sorry!!**

**Rubberducks****: A Hiei/Botan fan, ne? Well, I do like that couple a lot, but as you can see, I like Kurama/Botan more! ^-^ I was deciding to do a Hiei/Botan fic soon… but I'll have to finish this one and the other one! (I also have another one stuck in my head…*sweat*) I'm glad you think it has a different storyline, I was aiming for that.**

**KitsuneGirl****: All I can say here is, Okay!!! ^-^ Thanks for taking the time to Read & Review**

**PassionateAngel****: ^-^ your reviews are always so long, I like that a lot! It gives me more information on how you really feel about the fic. Its okay that your okaa-san screwed up the bill (…well…) Just as long as you're still on reading KuramaxBotan fics! **

**Anyway, I told you before I got a B on my report card in Language Arts *sweat* Yeah, I guess my writing skills are fair… yup, that they are… I have a few grammar errors here and there so it's not so great… ^-^ Hmm, you told me not to be modest and yet I am… I guess I can't help it. **

**^-^ Thanks for pointing out on some of the important things in the fic. That makes me even happier. Yeah, Kurama does get hurt and stuff in the anime, so I shouldn't worry that much… but I sadly didn't see the Kurama and Karasu fight… Stupid Cartoon Network… now I have to buy it!!! I'm BROKE!!!**

**Eunjung****: Suspense!? I'm now in a GREAT MOOD today! ^-^ I was meaning for it to be suspenseful! Thank you for mentioning it!!! I would help you write a type of fic like this, but I don't know how. *sweat***

**I know, I'm evil setting up Koenma with Botan, but it was such a great idea! I have so many ideas in my head now that I set those two up together! But, no worries. Koenma and Botan won't be together in the end, after all this is a Kurama and Botan fic! (KoenmaxBotan ticks me off… just like Koenma ticks me off… Oops… um, gomen nasai Koenma fans) I can't guarantee you that Koenma and Botan won't share a kiss, though. ^-^ I'm so bad, right? Lol Anyway, you can get the explanation somewhere in this chapter why Keiko, Yusuke, or anyone won't stand up for Botan and Kurama. (Hope I won't forget it, though .)**

**^-^ Mysterious, ne? I didn't expect that at all, especially the darkness and such. But, you're right that it makes him more kawaii! ^-^ Hmm, I like how I portrayed him right now. About the question: You'll have to find out!!!**

**Questions:**

**1) ****What Kurama does!? Heh, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**2) ****^-^ I'm a KuramaxBotan fan. They should be together… but…**

**3) ****They are in the story. They just didn't make their appearances yet! ^-^**

**4) ****Romantic? Uh… I don't really know…*sweat* but, to lift your hopes up, I guess there will**

**^-^ Thank you for a long review, Eunjung-san. It made me even more proud and makes me continue this story even more. Arigatou Gozaimasu. JA!**

**AnimeBunny****: ^-^ Arigatou, I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, her friends are evil! ^-^ Someone agreed! YaY! Anyway, Taro… he's going to become even more evil. Just you read! ^-^ Thank you for the two pleases, that motivated me!**

**Dunken****: Nothing remotely close? ^-^ I'm glad it's so unique. But, I'm sure that there is something close to this topic somewhere. I KNOW there is! ^-^ I'm updating once a week, now so don't get into full apprehension, I'm glad you are though, I meant it that way! *sweat* Keep reading and reviewing! Arigatou! **

**MaraJade2990****: Sugar high! Lol Thanks, Mara! Keep ****Reading**** and reviewing, okay? Ja Ne!**

**Warcrafter****: Knowing me it would be okay? ^-^ Yeah, you're right. Arigatou! Thanks for lifting up my spirits, also. I'll take your word for it. Ja Ne!**

**Angel of Fate1****: Oh, I like your review!!! ^-^ You noticed Yusuke backing out right? That's GREAT! I had a reason why he did so. ^-^ Kuwabaka, well, I suppose he has no reasons on his actions. *sweat* Well, Kurama will hopefully be okay… hopefully… Well, arigatou! Your reviews mean a lot to me just like the others do! Keep reading, okay? Ja Ne!**

**The Great Thing****: ^-^ the idiocy of popular people, ne? Hehehe, I didn't actually mean for that, but okay! I like it anyway since popular people at my school seemed to have put up a clique. . I'm glad you like the fic! Thank you so much!**

**To all the Anonymous reviewers****: Thank you for taking the time and reading my fic. I appreciate it! Hope to see you in the future! **

**Standard disclaimers apply! Arigatou Carol Plum-Ucci for the inspiration!**

****

**Warnings: Homo issues and maybe the rating may go up. *shrugs* **

****

****

****

**Chapter 4: Secret**

**_I don't know what to do… I'm nervous to do anything right now… Why? I have no special reason so far but… all I can say is that I don't want to see you hurt… _**

****

**_You are so much more than what you appear to be in their eyes, yet they still hate you for your superior exterior… Why? Why do they hate you so?! You've been here for one day… yet you were pinned down with cold gazes and snide remarks. I noticed that didn't faze you in anyway, though. Always calm…composed…confident… I wish I were you… but you still perplex me even now…_**

****

**_But… I think I do have a reason why Taro keeps mocking you… a weird, twisted reason… but here's this… look into his eyes… you can see it… the look of lust and infatuation… Can you tell now? I think it's very obvious what the reason is… what he is… who the real him is… he just likes to conceal it and keep it from being called what other people have been calling you. You know what? He's just afraid… like every person who is like him… _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

_Anger…_

Anger dormant within me flared up dangerously…

The anger I kept toward him… the person who was taunting such an innocent boy…

_He had no right to do so… NO RIGHT…_

I saw Kurama stumble back a little bit when Taro's fist collided with his stomach. He massaged the area gently, but no signs of pain were present in his blank expression…

_No… he had no pain…_

I saw Taro staring at him with a very surprised look. "Oh,  the pretty thing tough!" he sneered. He cracked his knuckles, ready to produce another heavy blow. "So, shall we add more force?" he questioned softly.

_Bastard…_

I shifted my gaze from him to Kurama. Yet again… that calm, composed face with his eerie silence disturbing everyone and irking me slightly. He was just looking… staring… gazing blankly at us like this was some pointless rendezvous…

"Matshushita-san!" I yelled out angrily. "You leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

Taro's cold eyes met mine.

_Infatuation…_

"Oh, yes he has… in a way you will never know."

_Lust_… 

_Desire_…

I gasped loudly. No way… It can't be true…

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Yeah, Taro told me about his secret… I was absolutely freaked out when I heard about it," Yusuke sighed. I stared at him with the utmost curiousity._

_"Secret, huh?"__ I coaxed him to go into the subject further. He nodded slowly at me._

_"I know what you're doing, Botan, and you're not going to get me to confess… its way too sickening." Yusuke shivered. I stared at him with dull eyes._

_"Just hint me! That's simple." I said, prying more into the subject._

_"Not as simple as you think it is. Taro would destroy me if he ever found out I told YOU."_

_"Me?" I asked innocently._

_"Yeah, YOU.__ The chatterbox… the ditzy idiot… the big mouth…"_

_"Yusuke…"_

_"Oh yeah, well anyway, you would be mouthing off to Miki anyway. Damn, if you told her… everything would be in an uproar!" Yusuke scoffed._

_"It's THAT big." I exasperatedly said._

_"Yeah!__ I would tell you if it weren't. I mean, seeing him in a hom…" Yusuke trailed off and sunk back into his seat._

_"You saw Taro at a Hom…? Home?"_

_"Forget it, Botan."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just forget it." Yusuke rose up from his chair and lifted his bag up to his shoulders. I stared at him with even more interest. I picked up my bag and started to follow his footsteps out of the arcade._

_"Okay, you just got me even more curious! Come on Yusuke! Tell me!" I pleaded. I ran up ahead and faced him. I walked backwards, caring whether or not I slam into something and gave him one of my famous puppy dog faces. His eyes were averted to another object, instead. I growled lowly._

_"This kind of matter will get you all… flippy, Botan," he finally responded._

_"Flippy? Flippy isn't a word… is it?" I stared at the sky thoughtfully._

_"Watch out."_

_"Huh?"_

_I slammed into a pole and I cried out painfully. Yusuke was only snickering at me, walking right past me with an arrogant look. I moaned loudly while rubbing the back of my head vigorously. "You get back here, Yusuke!" I yelled. I immediately rose up from my crouching position and fleeted after him._

_"Stop being so persistent!__ It's none of your business anyway!"_

_"But still…"_

_"Nope!__ No way will you ever get ME to confess." Yusuke confirmed, pointing at his chest with his thumb. _

_"We'll see about that, Yusuke!" I scoffed in total amusement. He still had that smug facial expression on his face when he turned back to look at me._

_"But… if I ever do tell you… what would you do?"_

_"What?"_

_Yusuke stopped walking and faced me with an egotistical smile on his lips. "What would YOU do?" he repeated. I stared at him, very much perplexed. _

_"What do you mean!? I don't even know what I would tell you because you haven't told me about it yet!" I pointed out._

_Yusuke nodded goofily. "Well, until you answer that question, I guess I won't be telling you."_

_"WHAT!?"__ I deadpanned. He shrugged his shoulders lazily and continued his indolent walk back home. "Yusuke! Since when did you get so quizzical! It's like I'm talking to another person here!" I yelled heatedly. He didn't turn his head back at me, he was just holding his head up high, proud of his victory. I'm not going to let it go just yet._

_"YUSUKE!__ PLEASE!?" I pleaded very loudly, so to get the public's attention. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. He staggered back a bit and his face flushing out of embarrassment. _

_"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Keiko you strut around your house butt naked!" I wailed. Yes, I know I'm feeling like a little brat… but anything to get any interesting details… especially secrets._

_"I DO NOT!" he roared._

_The pedestrians around us couldn't help but listen and think of us as complete idiots… and maybe perverts. I pinched his cheeks and widened it. "Smile, Yusuke, you're the center of attention." I giggled. He narrowed his eyes._

_"Get off me!" he bellowed. _

_"Not until you tell me."_

_"Never!"___

_"You sure about that?"___

_"Completely."___

_"Okay, time for plan B."_

_"What!?__ YOU planned this out?!"_

_I sucked in air, ready to shout out his most embarrassing moment until he dropped me to the floor. I moaned in pain._

_"Fine!__ Just shut up, will you!?"_

_I smiled innocently and nodded playfully. He grabbed my hand and ran off to a secluded area at a fast pace. I dragged behind due to his speed. When we finally arrived at the quarter, he looked around the area warily. His eyes were serious and dark. I couldn't help but feel a bit tense and anxious. He gently placed his bag down to the floor and a magazine emerged from it._

_I stared at the magazine stolidly. I was in absolute shock, befuddlement and curiosity written all over my face. On the front cover were pictures of men… their clothes… they weren't… on…_

_"Taro owns this…"_

_"…"_

_~*~_

****

My eyes flitted across the area to meet Yusuke's. I saw him leaning on the wall casually… he seemed more interested on the ground instead of the surroundings around him. When he lifted his eyes to meet me, he nodded slowly. His eyes dark and forlorn. I don't understand, though. How come I could never tell? All of us could never tell. I never wanted to believe Yusuke when he admitted it… but now… it hit me… that's why… that's why he is doing this… 

But, why didn't Yusuke mock Kurama like Taro, Kuwabara, and Koenma? Why didn't he join in their "fun" and "amusement"? I think there's more to Yusuke then meets the eye. More then an obnoxious punk… 

_I think… he can tell… just like me… if he was either a demon or angel… he can tell_…

I returned my gaze to Taro and Kurama. Kurama was pinned to the door by Taro's strong arms. He didn't flinch or do anything…

Only stared…

Dull expression…

Gazed with now golden eyes…

What was different though… was that… he was more intent and serious… his fists clenched tightly together… as if…

_He was fighting with himself…_

I turned over to Keiko and the rest. "Why won't you help him!? What are you doing?!" I cried out. Keiko flinched at the tone of my voice. She, Hinageshi, Koto, and the others shied away. "Why aren't you helping him?!" I yelled again. 

At the sound of his voice groaning, my head jerked back over at their direction. It looks as if Taro has already punched Kurama in the stomach violently.

"Get away from him, you jerk!"

"Calm down, Botan." Koenma soothed. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me gently yet tightly.

"Shut up! You're helping him! I won't forgive you for that, Daioh!" I hissed menacingly. He only smile and hugged me harder. I flailed my arms and tried wriggling out from his hug, but I was way too weak. "Kurama!" I shouted when Taro's face was inches away from his. They seem to be having a private conversation. I strained my ears to hear them.

"Do you like the calls I'm giving you?" He whispered.

"…"

"Well?!" He gripped his shoulders tighter now.

"…"

"I know you were here for about weeks now…"

"…"

"You're not new here… you're just new to this school. You home schooled, right? I think it was for… 3 weeks… until you decided to join this school. Bad mistake…"

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything."

_Stalker_

"You're… twisted…"

"Indeed I may be… but no one else knows… right? They just recognize me as a football player… the person who helped win the championship. The star player. What are you…? Nothing. So, who do you think they would believe?"

"…"

"Come on, boy. I know you can speak more than that." He pulled his face away and grasped his chin. "You know… I want to see you… bleed."

"…"

"… Red is your color after all." He pulled his red tresses forcefully that Kurama's head jerked forward.

"You know, I like red…"

"… What is your point in telling me this?"

Taro shrugged and twirled the strings of red hair on his index finger.

Koenma by now started pulling me back to his car. I had to help him now… I had to… but this person here won't let me go.

_He's a bastard also…_

I started flailing at him again. "Let go!" I yelled.

"No, it's for your own good, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Don't want you hanging around IT."

"Jealous, are we?"

"Yup."

"…"

I looked behind. Yusuke and Miki were hanging back to witness what happens next while the others followed Koenma to his expensive vehicle. I turned to Keiko for help, but she was only staring at the ground guiltily. 

_No one is going to help me…_

"You people make me sick!" I cried out. But it had no effect on them. There was only one thing that popped in my head at the time… and I yelled it out loud. "Stop harassing him you…you Gay closet, Gay basher!"

Silence

Koenma eyed me with impassive eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"I don't believe you."

"Guess what!? I don't care!"

"Look, let's just forget what you said a few seconds ago."

"No, it's the truth."

My friends still stayed silent.

_Afraid… that's what they are._

I just hope Taro heard it.

Koenma let go of me. I stood there reluctantly, not moving an inch and getting into the car.

"Botan, let's go to the lake. You want that?"

"No."

"Where do you want to go?" Keiko questioned softly. I could still hear the regret in her voice.

"To Kurama."

"You mean… IT?" Akiko sneered.

"I don't mean IT… I mean Kurama."

"IT"

"Kurama!"

"IT!"

"Kurama!"

"Stop it! Let's just forget him and move on!" Keiko suggested annoyance visible in her face.

"I don't want to forget about him!" I yelled.

"Hey, Koenma, looks like your future girlfriend is falling for the queen." Kuwabara snickered. I glared daggers at him.

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"Yet!" Hinageshi piped up.

"NO!" I yelled. I could tell that they didn't see me this way. I started to stomp off, but Koenma tugged on me. 

"Come on! I'm sorry, Botan." Koenma whimpered playfully. I turned my dead serious face to him and pointed my finger at his face. He resigned from it a little.

"You are such a jerk," Was the only thing that came up in my head. "Every one of you is."

Keiko flinched. "Botan…"

"He's a human being… that's all that matters." I stated. I stalked off away from them to witness what Taro and Kurama are doing. The group remained silent for the rest of the time. Keiko closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. She started reprimanding herself for the things she has done and hasn't done today.

"Botan's right…" Keiko only choked out. She slowly walked off away from them. "Botan's right…" 

"Keiko…" Hinageshi murmured.

"…"

"Are we still going to the movies?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Jerk," Koto sneered.

"What!?"

 I ran over to Kurama as fast as I could. He was sitting on the ground lazily… staring at his hands thoughtfully. This happened all to fast, I admit that.

"Kurama?!" I called.

He just sat there silently.

"Kurama…" I murmured. I took small steps over to him, he looked up at me and that relieving smile spread across his lips. He patted the ground, signaling for me to sit.

"… What happened?"

"I did something I regretted…" he answered curtly.

I stared at his fingers he was examining. "Like?"

"Nothing important…"

"But…"

"So why didn't you leave with your friends?" he changed the subject. I sighed. Should have known that.

"I didn't want to leave you…"

Kurama stared at me curiously. His eyes full of wonder. "You're weird," he laughed. I blinked. How could he be laughing at a tie like this? "Look who's talking! And how am I WEIRD!?" I demanded. He just stared at me with sympathetic emerald eyes. He brushed his bangs back and only shook his head. I didn't understand that gesture, of course.

"Kurama!"

"… You'll be able to find Taro and Miki inside the building, Botan… I have to speak to someone, now. I'll see you later." He chuckled. He rose up and ambled away from me. Like nothing has happened.

_He just got into a fight and now he's all like THIS!? How weird can he get!?_

"Kurama!!!" I deadpanned. But he never looked back… I wanted to run after him and just… punch him… but… I just couldn't… 

I saw Yusuke waiting for him near the stairs, which was really a surprise… and they both just left… Leaving me… I don't want him to leave me though… I don't understand again…

**I think this chapter was really… um… short… I guess if I cut out the a/n and leave less space… it would be short. *sulk* Please forgive the bad authoress. I will do my best next time and update earlier! When I mean early… it usually means 2 weeks… *sweatdrop* I'll try to get it out next Saturday or Friday or Sunday! Oh yeah, the rating may go up. Yup, maybe an R… but I don't do R fics… *shrugs* we'll see…**

**Ja Ne Minna-san! Arigatou Gozaimasu!   ** 

_       _

  ****


	5. Chapter 5: Voice

**Damnable Angel **

**... I haven't been writing in a while... well... I have other siblings, too much essays, a huge rollercoaster project due, and a reading counts thing... I bet my writing kind of blurred just like my creativity... bumps head into wall and stares at it blankly**

**March 26, 2005**

**Edit: I decided to edit this chapter! No new chapter unfortunately... for anyone who still bothers to read this story. I'm not dead!**

**Anyway, everytime I read this story it manages to piss me off at how crappy my writing skills are so... here is a new, and improved version!  
**  
**Standard disclaimers apply!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Voice

'Wake up...'

_What?  
_  
'Wake up...'

_I am awake._

'No, you're still dreaming...'

_Then who are you?_

"Botan... Botan?" A hard yet gentle hand started to shake me out of my slumber. "Botan, wake up..." she continued to call out.

I know that voice... what was her name again?

'Keiko Yukimura...'

_Yes, that's right. Wait, who are you?_

'Whoever you want me to be...'

_Then... I want you to be him._

"Botan."

"I don't... I don't want to..." I murmured out unconciously.

"Are you still sleepy?" The feeling of a wet cloth covered my forehead. I gave out a slight mumble of relief and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

"Yes, I still want to sleep..."

"Okay..." Her hands patted my head gently. Footsteps lead to the door and it creaked open quietly. It shut with a click afterwards.

_I wonder what happened..._

'You had an accident...'

_You...?_

'It was your boyfriend's fault...'

_I don't have a boyfriend and I don't intend to have one anytime soon... no one loves me anyway. Unless, you're talking about Koenma, right? What did Koenma do?_

'He picked you up with a couple of friends.Taro drove drunk...'

_Drunk...?_

'He was pissed off at everyone and had a drink when he left...'

_Oh... how sad. Did that really happen? I just can't believe it one bit... Why would he pick me up anyway? What did I do to accept it? Where was my mind?_

'Yes, where was your mind? But anyway... Koenma came back because... he doesn't just like you... he LOVES you. Can't you see that?'

_Well... I could see that he likes me, but never LOVES me. We are teenagers...so it really shouldn't matter.  
_  
'Whatever you want to think...'  
_  
Oh..._

_Hey, wait, you're not my conscience..._

'You just realized that?'

_Yeah... can you stay and explain this all for me?_

'I'm not like that... I'm just doing this for a friend...'

_Oh... then stay some more to make your friend even happier._

_What happened after Kurama left?_

'You know his real name?I mean... you went home and shit like that.'

_I see... home... to my dad... drunk dad..._

'Then a few boys and 2 girls passed by. They told you if you wanted to come, you said yes... then you got yourself almost killed. Crappy "friends" you have there.'

_Then Keiko-  
_  
'She was asked to come but declined. She learned that you were going when the wench called her a second time to ask if she was sure. She followed in her car... she knew the idiot driver was drunk...'

_Thank you Keiko..._

'And you say that to me because...'

_I've been hard on her... Where's Kurama?_

'How would I know?'

_I have a feeling you do..._

_...What time is it?_

'Noon... of the 18th'  
_  
It's tommorow?_

'Yeah.'

_Then school..._

'Must I explain everything for you?'

_Oh, sorry... then... Kurama amd Keiko..._

'She took the day off to take care of you. It's weird, no one died...'

_It is... maybe... there was a guardian angel. Yeah, It would have to be that..._

'You have an active imagination...'

_I know... I hope... Kurama is doing okay._

I woke up with a start and glanced around the room wildly. I was lying in Keiko's bed covered in her pink down comforters. My hands travelled up to my forehead where I felt a bandage covering the large gash that stopped bleeding for now. So that wasn't actually a dream... there was actually SOMEONE TALKING in my head. What if I am going a bit insane? I mean, first the angels and demons and now this?

"Botan?"

I turned around to the door and found Keiko standing there silently with a guilty face still planted on her. I guess she was still thinking about the incident yesterday. I relaxed a bit and leaned against her bed post, waiting for her to come.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried. I have to admit it... you were acting a bit strange these past few days."  
_  
Because he changed my life..._

"I guess I was sick..." I murmured.

She set the bowl of soup on her nightstand. "Well, we were going to bring you to the hospital... but you know, your injuries weren't that serious and your father, well he doesn't know."

_No, he doesn't care._

"Oh... well thanks, Keiko..."

"No problem. It's what friends do, right?" She stared at her fingers nervously. I suppose she was trying to bring up that subject.

"Keiko?" I muttered, making the first move.

"Yes? You need anything?"

"No, it's all right. I mean it... don't worry about it." I managed to say. I did want to hear why she acted the way she did before. It wasn't like her at all...

"No, I don't want to get off that easily... I mean... Minamino-san is your friend and I shouldn't act like that towards him. You know... just igoring him and such. I let the things that Miki and Akiko said get to my head. I really am sorry... you know what! I'll go meet Minamino-san... for real this time." Her expression seemed flustered and sheepish. I quietly laughed as I watched her try to please me.

_Meet him for real, that's all right I guess. More friends, the better... I think..._

"That means a lot to me Keiko."

She smiled warmly and handed me the bowl of chicken noodle soup. You know, the regular old stuff like that. I sipped it from the spoon just to act polite.

"Well, Miki, Akiko, Taro, and Koenma were hospilatized last evening... just to let you know."

_To be honest, I don't care that much. I know, sounds rude, but-  
_  
I nodded to let her know that I was listening.

"Kuwabara, Koto, Hinageshi, and all the others are visiting them... want to come?"

"Not right now."

"Ofcourse not now. When you have fully recovered and only then would be the right time."  
_  
No, you don't get it, I don't want to..._

"I guess that would be tommorow."

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "You look like you would be fine by this evening."

I turned to the clock. Past noon, 3:17... My muscles don't fell tense like last time and my intense headache is slowly but surely stopping. Keiko was right as usual.

"No, I just feel really sleepy... can you go for me?"

Keiko seemed to look a bit uncomfortable at that suggestion. "Keiko?" I spoke up again. She shook her head and smiled. "Sure, I'll do that." her voice wavered. I tilted my head in question. She sure was acting a little off...

"Um, my mom isn't here at the moment... are you sure you want me to go?"

"Positive..."

"Okay, you have to sleep because there won't be anyone to help you... Bye." She slipped on her coat and exited the room. I couldn't help but smile because I wasn't actually going to sleep. Though I may feel guilty, I have to go to school and see Yusuke and Kurama.

I crept over to the window and peeked outside. Keiko was already out the door, strolling down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Yup, I really am going to feel extremely guilty.Keiko really has been a great friend and person. The only thing to do is get back before Keiko does. I'm still not backing down no matter what. I watched for a few minutes... which few turned into many... until the bus came and picked her up.

Immediatelly, I ran to the closet and threw on whatever clothes would fit me. I flew down the stairs afterwards in her pink blouse and house jeans with a brown coat keeping me warm. I pained no attention to the throbbing pain that came from my legs.

'You're still in pain.'

_You?_

'That's right...'

I slowed down my pace but I continued walking

'You're really persistant.'

_Of what?_

'To see Kurama...'

I massaged my temples. I can't believe I actually decided to talk to it... I opened the door and quickly exited. I started to jog over to school.

'You really are unusual...'

_I'm glad you're not my conscience...  
_  
'You and me the same.'

_So... what do you want?_

'My friend asked me what you were doing.'

Who is your friend?

'You really want to know?'

Ofcourse!

'A rapist... he loves to stalk people like you and then make his move when it's the right time.'

'You don't believe me?'

Yeah, I don't.

'And you believe in angels and demons.'

_You know what? Get out of my head!_

'Sorry, can't do that.'

_Why is that?_

'I told you, I'm doing this for my friend.'

_This is getting really creepy..._

'Deal with it.'

"B-Botan!"

I looked up and found Yusuke aimlessly walking down the sidewalk. He staggered back a bit and pointed at me. I only tilted my head sideways in confusion and asked as innocently as possible, "What is it Yusuke?"

"Aren't you supposed to be... like... dead!"

"WHAT?" I yelled in complete surprise. Boy, Yusuke doesn't really pay attention very good. "Who told you that?"

"I don't know, some creepy dude in a black coat and stuff." Yusuke sheepishly replied.

"And you actually TRUSTED him?"

He held his hands up, telling me to back off a little. "He was a friend of Shuuichi's. You trust Shuuichi don't you?"

"That isn't the point!"

"Then what is? I thought we were on the subject of trusting people! Geez, women pinning the blame on us men all the time."

"Because it IS your fault!"

"Fault! What did I do?"

I closed my eyes, I was obviously getting terribly annoyed at him and whatever we were talking about. I only have one thing to do.

'Go to school and see Kurama! Predictable...'

Yeah... I mean-

"Isn't that Keiko's clothes?" Yusuke suspiciously wondered. There's nothing suspicious about it, is there?

"Yeah, why?"

He nodded airily. I just shook my head.

"So..." We both gazed at each other blankly. "Are the others dead?"

"NO!"

He cringed back a little to mock me. Sighing in exasperation, I pushed him aside and continued going back to school. Yusuke only followed me. He had a question in his eyes that needed to be answered, otherwise he wouldn't be trailing behind me to school.

"What do you want to know?" I spoke up.

He shrugged evasively. "Well, a lot of things..."

"I see..."

We walked in silence for a while.

"... You know... everything was weird ever since Shuuichi came."

No duh... but I nodded in response. "I'm glad you pay attention, Yusuke. How observant of you."

He ignored the sarcasm that came from me and resumed to what he was saying. "Shuuichi is strange, don't you think?"

This is going no where. "Yeah... why?"

"Not exactly strange... more like confusing."

_I see... _"What did you ask him last night?"

He scratched his head and slicked his hair back. "I needed help from him... it was about... um... seeing... things... and sensing."

_Oh, this is getting interesting._ "Seeing and sensing?"

"Yeah, really weird things..."

_Okay, back on the track of getting no where._ "Things?"

"Things..."

"Yusuke!"

He laughed nervously. "Okay, Okay! Geez, getting testy lately. Anyway, you know... those things... um... demons, ghost and what not."

"Oh, those? It's not at all unusual Yusuke..."

"...Huh?" He looked at me with that stupid and perplexed face of his. I only smiled widely. "Well... I guess it's not UNUSUAL for YOU," he yawned.

"And what does that mean?"

"You don't have to ask that question! You know fully what it's supposed to mean!" He laughed right in front of my face! I restrained myself and smiled goofily. I couldn't make a comeback since we were already almost there at school.

Before stepping into school grounds, I pushed him back a little and questioned, "What did you want to ask me about before?" He strangely gazed at me and shrugged.

"Sorry, I blanked out..."

I threw my head back and rolled my eyes. "That is so typical..." I joked. I glanced back at him and saw that his attitude has changed drastically. That goofy and cocky attitude was replaced with a stern facade.

"Yusuke?"

"You know, I actually remebered... Botan... do you know about last night?"

"No, not really... why?"

"I heard what caused that accident...it's not really Taro's fault... it was a blurry black thing... it's said to have speed that is unmeasurable."

"Unmeasurable?"

"Yeah, Shuuichi told me... you better ask him about it more."

My face twisted into a worried expression. "But, the black thing..."

"Forget about it. Go to Shuuichi for more."

I nodded. Who would ever know that Yusuke has such a deep insight... that is really disturbing me...

* * *

It's not my best work... Yeah... really not my best work... If you want more Kurama/Botan moments... go for the next chapter! I'm really not proud of myself at this... sigh Ah well... 


	6. Chapter 6: Faint

~*Damnable Angel*~  
  
*Falls off chair* I'm really amazing myself lately... inspite of all my mock exams and applying for a magnet highschool program... I still have time to type this up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter Kurama and Botan fans, even though it seems mild for my taste. ^-^  
  
... Yeah and I did change my penname again. @_@ I don't know why...  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 6: Faint  
  
Okay... Tresspassing school grounds when you're supposed to be out and in bed wouldn't be a very innocent and right thing, would it? Not to mention undoubtfully really stupid. What kind of person would enter school when you detest it and this might be your only day off? Well, yeah there was me... but for perfectly good reasons I must add.  
  
I briefly glanced at my watch. It was about time to leave and Kurama would be...  
  
In his last class, duh! But... where?! There's this huge highschool before me with hundreds of rooms, he can be anywhere! I guess I didn't get to learn his schedule very well... but he's bound to be in one of my rooms. I'm in class C-4 during homeroom and C-2 during the last class of the day...  
  
C-1  
  
C-2  
  
C-3  
  
C-4  
  
And elective classes...  
  
Gah! Botan, calm yourself down it's only a small little thing! VERY SMALL if I must emphasize. Besides, he'll be coming out soon anyway... but then I might not be able to see him! But the flaming red hair can give him away though... Okay, slow your mind down... this is getting quite complicated... and it's only for...  
  
'One boy...'  
  
Exactly, not like I should overeact... it's just a boy like any other... but...  
  
'He's not a boy like any other...'  
  
He's Different...  
  
'Not just human but...'  
  
Beyond that...  
  
'Now you get it.'  
  
"Botan-chan?"  
  
I jumped and faced a worried Hinageshi. "Weren't you in that..."  
  
"Accident?" I finished. she nodded slowly.  
  
"I was so worried. I only heard about it today but I couldn't visit you guys because my parents didn't allow it... they said I shouldn't hang out with a group such as yours..." she guiltily murmured.  
  
"It's okay... I understand Hinageshi..." I understand completely... who'd want to hang out with that retard Taro, Miki, and Akiko? I tried not to yawn and smiled fondly at her. We started walking with each other to the main office where she was assistant to the secretary. It didn't matter, I wasn't going to enter the room anyway.  
  
"It's really fine to be around you, Keiko-chan, and a few other girls... but Taro, Miki, Akiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara..."  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't that bad... they aren't like those three! But... you forgot someone."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Koenma."  
  
"D-Daioh-samma!? Son of the big... filthy rich, buisiness guy?!" Hinageshi gasped. "B-But I heard so many wonderful things about him! What's so bad about Daioh-samma!?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "He just doesn't seem right..."  
  
"is it because he continues to ask you out on dates!?"  
  
"...Well...partly..." I smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You should get to know him better. then you'll find out."  
  
Huh! Why does Hinageshi always stand up for him? Miki and Akiko likes to make rude remarks about him even though they like him...  
  
"Yeah...Hinageshi..." I stopped neat the post office door and was about to take my leave until I realized what I needed to ask. Shouldn't forget something important like that, right?"  
  
"Oh, Hinageshi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What room is Shuuichi Minamino in?"  
  
She seemed to darken a bit, but her happy face perked up again. "Room C-1, Botan-chan! But school will end anyway! Oh yes, and becareful on your way back home. You still look pale. I'll see you at the hospital after school if you decide to go, too!" Hinageshi waved at me and I politely returned the gesture.  
  
Yeah... you'll see me at the hospital...  
  
I climbed the stairs and my vision blurred. It was unusual... I did feel well... but a bit unwell also...actually I'm physically healed but... I think when I recieved that huge gash on my forehead... I shivered at the thought. It's very possible that something such as that should happen... but Keiko cleaned it out right? But... was Keiko there right away or did they even think about it?  
  
I don't feel well anymore...  
  
I traveled down the hall... but my balance wavered a bit, making me bmp into the wall.  
  
I straightened up again and ignored my current condition. I continued down the hall feeling dizzy and light headed.  
  
There it is... C-1. The classroom Kurama's in... but why aren't I moving?!  
  
'I told you to stay in bed.'  
  
Please don't bother me right now. I can't think straight and you're just making it worse.  
  
'Do I care? Go ahead and ask me if I care!'  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of the door knob and twisted it open. I slowly brought myself into the room... to find no one.  
  
'Ha! well isn't that a coincedence.'  
  
What do you mean by that!? Nevermind... I guess Hinageshi is wrong...  
  
'Guess?! More like obviously!'  
  
...You are starting to annoy me...  
  
'Then I'm content... I've done what I came to do.'  
  
I shook my head. I remember that yesterday Shinnosuke-san said we were going to the library... oh, I can't believe I remembered that...  
  
'Isn't that spectacular.'  
  
I wandered over to the desk and sat down in my seat. I rested my head on the smooth wooden surface with my eyes closed.  
  
"Let's just rest until everyone goes..." I murmured.  
  
'What!? Idiot, then he will leave!'  
  
They have their backpacks here... they'll return...  
  
'I'm wasting my time here...'  
  
Then go and leave m alone... You're a waste of brain space.  
  
'You're right, you could fill it with many things you need to know in your stupid head. For that... I am sorry...'  
  
Sarcasm... thanks...  
  
'Oh, by the way, it's called telepathy, moron.'  
  
Yeah...  
  
'...'  
  
I know someone will interrupt me... but I need this short shut eye... I should've listened to Keiko I guess...  
  
"Uzumaki-san?"  
  
I knew it... there's been too much intervening today, right? I know too many people...  
  
"Uzumaki-san? You're supposed to be out today! In bed!"  
  
I wish I was... why was I here again?  
  
...  
  
Are you there?  
  
No... I bet not...  
  
I just want to be left alone right now... I feel so spaced out...  
  
"Botan?"  
  
... It was his... I think that's what I was waiting for... right? Kurama?  
  
"What are you doing in school?"  
  
I lifted my head slowly with my amethyst eyes visible. I smiled widely. I knew who it was instantly when I met a pair of deep emerald green eyes. He warmly grinned back at me.  
  
"I-I found you..." I murmured quietly and very spacily.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm glad."  
  
I thoughtfully gazed8 back at him. What I've been through and the two days passed through my eyes... what that voice has also said too... "But I want to meet you..." I added.  
  
The bell rang loudly. The students who were gaping at us in awe snapped back into reality. The group of students dispersed and filed out of the room with giggles and murmuring filling the air. I didn't mind... I usually do but...  
  
"I will be escorting her home, Shinnosuke-san. She looks a bit pale and most likely doesn't feel well." I barely heard him say.  
  
"Thank-you, Minamino-san... but it's only been your second day here... you know where she lives?"  
  
He lowered his head in thought. A smile spread across his face and he nodded . "... I will," he replied.  
  
I will...?  
  
"She's going to tell me ofcourse."  
  
...oh, duh...  
  
Shinnosuke-san nodded. "you've gotten quite popular with a few ladies already."  
  
"I really doubt it..." He answered, full of humility.  
  
"Ah... but I've seen a few girls give you that look... Especially this one right here." He gestured over at me and I couldn't help but lush fervently. My pale complexion gave me away...  
  
He laughed again and said no more.  
  
My weary eyes saw his soft hands reach out for me, so I gratefully took it. He helped lift me off the chair and walked slowly in front of me, watching me gradually gain balance and speed. We both walked out the door... very... slowly.  
  
"I heard you've been wanting to see me..." he spoke up.  
  
My head lolled back a bit. "How'd you... know?"  
  
"I have my resources."  
  
I didn't feel any emotion build up in me when he said that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I blushed and shyly kept my stare at our hands that linked with each other. You know... it sort of looked like an adult guiding a child...  
  
"Botan?"  
  
"...Because... I wanted to know if you were doing okay in school... if you found all your classes." Well that was partly it...  
  
"I did," he curtly replied. "Not many people had the courtesy to help me like you did... but I still found my way."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I noticed you're calling me by 'Kurama'. Only the people I trust do so."  
  
"O-Oh... I'm sorry, Sh-Shuuichi..." I stammered and shamefully turned my stare away from out hands.   
  
He laughed. "But... the way it comes out of your mouth pleases me..." he glanced back at me with sincere eyes. "I'd like to hear more of it."  
  
"...Are you trying to make me laugh?"  
  
"Why yes... but I can see you're the type of girl who doesn't get charmed easily."  
  
"Well no boy really... flirts... with me or give me much compliments..."  
  
He stopped making me bump into him. "That's strange... no one likes you?"  
  
I shook my head and got quite dizzy by it. "Someone likes me... but he only forces me to like him in which I don't..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Have you ever been complimented?"  
  
"Many, many times... by both men and women."  
  
I laughed genuinely this time. I also saw him gazing intently when I was in a short fit of giggles. When my laughter died down, I cocked my head to one side and looked into his face. "What?" I demanded in a light, joyous tone. he fondly smiled and shook his head. He continued down the stairs.  
  
"Have you ever been asked out to dinner?" I inquired. I don't know... but I just felt very much in the mood to.  
  
"Of course... like I have said, many times before by men and women."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Never... I'm not the type to date many people to find my soulmate... I feel it when I meet them."  
  
I feel it right now...  
  
"You're the type of boy girls would love."  
  
"Maybe... but many people around here don't."  
  
"Don't worry. They think that they're odinary pleasantville people, but they honestly don't act right... some of them..." I yawned deeply and my eyes drooped. If I stayed in bed, Keiko would be right about being okay.  
  
Keiko...  
  
I forgot about her! If I don't get back...  
  
"Yeah well, don't blame everyone in town." Kurama interrupted.  
  
I looked at our hands and then back at him... I think I feel comfortable here... it might be where I belong...  
  
"You can still walk right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive..." I stated as honestly as possible.  
  
You know, I haven't been cared for as much as today... No, it wasn't my friends or family who aided me... It wasn't either of them... it was my "real friends". The one's I trust and seek advice or guide from. UI lifted my head to look at him. Just like Kurama...  
  
"Have you ever heard about that play, Amor Minako?" Kurama questioned.  
  
I groggily shook my head. "I heard of it... but it was showing in the big cities only... I really wanted to see it..."  
  
"Would you like to hear of it? It's a romance story so you may get bored..."  
  
Even though I had many questions like what Yusuke said or what that creepy voice told me I answered. "I don't mind," I beamed. I lost my balance during my state of tranquility and happiness. He grasped my arm and pulled me up. His arms remained around mine, aiding me in walking. "Of course the protaganist of the story is a young female named Minako... who acts just like you... sweet... charming... and happy... but lately her usual attitude clouded over and she started acting unlike herself."  
  
I nodded slowly. I also saw his him watching my reaction very closely, I turned away from his gaze immediately as a crimson hue covered my face.  
  
"But, she did live happily ever after," he chimed in when he saw the quick moment of a sparkle of melancholy and uncertainty light my eyes.  
  
I laughed even if it sort of gave me a headache. "You shouldn't spoil a good ending! And what's this? Are you telling me the story of my life in a different setting?"  
  
"It's a real play, Botan," he pursuaded. "I'll even show you the tickets I purchased for 'kaasan and me."  
  
I yawned deeply and laid my head on his shoulders. "You don't have to do that, Kurama... I believe you enough."  
  
"Then shall I continue?"  
  
"Please..." I snuggled closer to him, I was unaware of what I was doing for i was half asleep and my head pounded violently.  
  
"She met a young man named Shinji Iwamoto... and you could call it love at first sight when she glanced at him... and the man felt it as well when they both met... Although he was quite a peculiar and confusing man... she stuck by him no matter what her parents thought about it..."  
  
I grinned weakly and soon fell into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So...........sleepy. *yawn* This was for the K+B fans out there! There you go too Eunjung-san! There was romance! ^__^ Slight maybe? I dunno. *yawn* 


	7. Chapetr 7: Gold

~*Damnable Angel*~  
  
Chapter 7: Gold  
  
If only the sun faded away...  
  
That way I can dream forever...  
  
"Botan?"  
  
I answered with a small groan.  
  
"Surely, you can't be sleepy after 13 hours."  
  
"13?"  
  
"13." He repeated.  
  
I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids. The blinding sun entered my eyes, but when my vision cleared I was greeted by a warm smile from a familiar red head beside me.  
  
"Good morning, Botan. I made you breakfast."  
  
"... Morning... good night..." I immediately pulled the covers over my head and comfortably nestled into the soft bed. The scent of roses wafted into my nose which made me stay wide awake, though. Keiko's blanket didn't smell like this.  
  
I felt my heart pound faster as I started to examine the surroundngs. Marron pajamas... not to mention it was men's and navy blue comforter. Definetly not Keiko's or mine...  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
I let out a yelp of embarrassment and the comforter flew off. I had no idea what I was doing or what happened next but I found myself running out of his room like an idiot.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama! I'm so sorry! Oh gosh, I'm such a burden aren't I? I'm really sorry! Did I interrupt you?! Did I take your clothes?!" I would continue to babble on forever if it weren't for the finger he tapped on my lips. I silenced myself and gazed into his emerald green orbs with perplex amythest eyes. "Kurama-"  
  
"You were such a pretty guest... I couldn't bring myself to simply throw you out like that," he gave me a teasing smile. I frowned yet a red hue clouded my cheeks. He took my hand in his and guided me over to his room, back to his bed. I still had on a distant expression when he gently pushed down on my shoulders to sit.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he loves to lie. He does it almost every day."  
  
I jumped and quickly turned my attention to the direction where the voice came from... outside the window. I gaped at the noticeably short little guy lazily sitting on the branch. By the looks of it, he doesn't look like a person you should piss off.  
  
"Ah, but that's only you isn't it? Besides that, you do it every day, every hour, every second. You're worse than me to be frank." He shot him an amused grin before turning to me and whispering into my ear, "He has a sister called Yukina. Fact is, he hasn't even told her they're siblings."  
  
"Shows you some smart person you are! I told you to never talk about it right in front of my face! To a ningen girl no less! Like whispering is going to do a damn thing to help you anyway. By the way, I told you as well not to ever let that name come out of your mouth again!"  
  
Kurama gave him an innocent face but handed me a smug expression. He once again leaned to me, ignoring the flames of displeasure dancing around the spiky haired boy's eyes. "As you can see... he has a lot of advice in not pissiing him off. Rules if you ask me. One time, I had a simple conversation with Yukina and he thought it was a date. Made him angry that day and set one more rule down. But really, sister complex is more like it."  
  
I bursted into a fit of giggles and Kurama had on a delighted expression as he watched me laugh.  
  
"Sister complex my ass! Take a look at yourself before talking complete nonsense! Sister Complex! What a twisted bastard! The hell..." he continued to mutter curses under his breath. I could tell he was refraining his anger. I glanced at Kurama who had on that simple grinning face on.  
  
When the boy outside the window calmed down a bit more, I moved closer to Kurama. "I can't believe you tolerate fourth graders sitting outside your window, Kurama." I murmured warily. He then beamed at me. "A fourth grader indeed,but with a violent attitude and dangerous mannerisms. Quick warning, he has the tendency to throw out random death threats and what not. Don't mind them, he never really does it."  
  
I heard the spiky haired boy scowl. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Confident." Kurama curtly answered. "And if you even think about brandishing that weapon of yours I will be forced to retaliate."  
  
"Weapon?" I couldn't help but squeak, my mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
"I assure you, don't worry about a harmless toy."  
  
"Have you not noticed I slaughtered demons using this 'toy'?"  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess I haven't."  
  
I dared to stare straight into those crimson eyes filled with discontent and fortunately his glare was directed to no other than the one who has sparked up his anger. I sighed in relief for I only wanted a minute or so to examine him again, just because he was a "friend" of Kurama's... and truthfully he did seem to be a little odd...  
  
"Botan?"  
  
I blinked. "Ah... y-yes?"  
  
"Why don't you get reacquainted with Hiei while I go down to get your food."  
  
"Huh?! W-Wai-"   
  
Before I even knew it, Kurama went out in a flash. I felt my head go a bit dizzy from fear. "Pleasure to meet you... H-Hiei." I blurted out.  
  
"Why don't review what you're saying before even blurting it out?"  
  
Oh no... I did something wrong already? With that simple sentence I could be sentenced to a life of being stalked or a quick death.  
  
"You are correct. Before you know it, you will be facing the darkness of hell."  
  
See? I knew I was right! And to add that up, he even knew what I was thinking in my head! What a coincedence, imagine if he was the one who was talking in my head all along... he... he...  
  
I sat there in complete shock and confusion, then carefully lifted my head up to his his reaction. To be expected, it was hard to tell no matter how hard you tried. Our eyes met, an comfortable silence, and the feeling of tension struck at both of us.  
  
"...You heard me," he murmured grimly, "I will see to it that you die in my hands. By tommorow or whatever day is appropriate, I will send you to hell where you belong."  
  
My short breaths quickened and I started inhaling and exhaling heavily.  
  
His cold glare pierced into me like a knife.  
  
He was planning to kill me...  
  
But I only met him once!  
  
Hiei maliciously smirked. "To be truthful... killing is fine, but I don't do it recklessly like a demon with no brain. With you, you're a special case." He cocked his head to one side. "With you, I have a reason."  
  
"Special..?"  
  
Not too many teenagers expierience this...  
  
To have an angel appear from no where.  
  
An angel who appears to be more of a demon and yet retain those human qualities.  
  
Then to fall for him in one quick glance.  
  
But then everyone around you dissaproves.  
  
My friends.  
  
One "friend" who appears to be faking his identity.  
  
Two, who's objective is to ridicule him.  
  
One, who is neutral.  
  
Another, who is confused with sitings of demons and extra terrestrial.  
  
Others, who appaer to side with mocking than believing what say about him.  
  
Even his friend who hands you a death threat.  
  
To add to this, A recent increase of deaths in this small town.  
  
Is it me who's the source of all the trouble?  
  
Is that why... I'm special?  
  
Why? Why am I special?  
  
"You are special because..."  
  
"She's special because she has always been special." Kurama intervened. I calmed down a bit, the sight of him relieved me tremendously.  
  
"Have you been listening?"  
  
"What's there to listen to? Everything was so silent." He turned to me with a concerned expression plastered across his face. "Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"No," I lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I... yes."  
  
Kurama set the food on my lap gently. "It isn't much, I'm afraid..."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"If you're fine then so be it... Hiei?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
I turned to see Kurama's face. His expression yet again questionable.  
  
I quietly sipped and watched his movement around the room.   
  
I couldn't tell him...  
  
There's too much to worry about in his life...  
  
Will he even worry about me though?  
  
I wonder what he feels.  
  
I gazed at my reflection off of the water that shimmered brilliantly under the sun. I couldn't see myself clearly but I knew I was there... Sometimes I would think I wish I weren't there anymore. Just to dissappear from all the pain consumed inside of me.  
  
No matter how much I wanted to fade away, there was always him I could go over to. It seems everyone I loved has suddenly wandered away from me...  
  
So... is that why I'm special?  
  
Why am I suddenly so special?  
  
"...Don't mind, Hiei. He's a confusing one when you don't know him."  
  
I directed my stare back over to him who returned to his seat a few moments ago. I gave him an interested expression so he will continue.  
  
"He just doesn't know how to interact well with other people. A social outcast in your words."  
  
"That's only Miki and Akiko." I defended myself.  
  
"Well, besides that, he has been influenced with so much violence in his life it was inevitable he'd resort to it."  
  
"He must have really been influenced then..."  
  
"He is a de-..."  
  
"De?"  
  
"It's nothing to concern yourself about, Botan. It's really something you shouldn't know about."  
  
"But then it really wants to make me know more!"  
  
I saw him give me a furtive sheepish frown, but returned to that small grin he had on. "I'm sure you don't want to find out more about him. I mean, he told you he'd kill you."  
  
"So! You were listening!"  
  
"That's not true, I happened to check the temperature before enetering."  
  
"I can't believe you'd lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lieing."  
  
"Yes you are! Why aren't you doing anything about it then? He's planning to kill me and you're not going to do anything?"  
  
"I never said that..."  
  
I folded my arms and refused to look at him. He slightly laughed. "I guess you are mad..."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you can tell."  
  
"Sarcasm..."  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his thick red mane. "I should tell you..."  
  
"That's what I've been wanting for sometime now."  
  
"But unfortunately I hear the water boiling so I should turn off the heat."  
  
"Kurama!" I tugged on his sleeves. "Stop avoiding it! I need to know what's going on!"  
  
"But the water-"  
  
"What's the matter? Why won't you tell me about demons or deaths and all. Aren't I your friend?"  
  
He was instantly startled when I mentioned this. He stopped struggling and relaxed his features.  
  
"...Please, I don't want you hurt," he muttered, he almost sounded embarrassed as if he hasn't experienced things like this.  
  
We stayed in the same position for some time. Kurama was just gazing at me with wistful eyes while I sat there trying to get things sorted through my head.  
  
"I've been told it's been hard for you... I don't want to see you suffer. Your care-free life with your friends suits you better. If you involve yourself with me it'll drastically change."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand what your saying."  
  
"It's better if you don't." He still had on that embarrassed face. I quizically stared at him to comprehend what was the reason behind it but nothing came up. "Uh... I need to go get the water now."  
  
"That's right..." I reluctantly released his sleeves. I was afraid of being left alone after Hiei's promise... but I was also reluctant just because I didn't want to.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, Botan! And where have you beem?!" Keiko exuberantly greeted, although you can hear the anger in her voice.  
  
I smiled sheepishly. "Out."  
  
"Uh huh? Out as in...?"  
  
"To... my house?"  
  
"Really? I frantically," she emphasized the word and continued, "ran over to your house and spoke to your father but he said you weren't there!"  
  
I patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I wasn't in any danger, Keiko my friend." Yup, that's a lie... "I just went to visit a friend of mine, that's all."  
  
"Aren't you popular?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
She put her hands on her hips before letting me in back into her house. "Who was it exactly?"  
  
My happy disposition ceased to become quite annoyed and yet confused. "Why?"  
  
"I just want to make sure..."  
  
"It's only... Hiei!"  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"She-"  
  
"She?!"  
  
I groaned. Nice going with the name... "Yes, haven't you ever heard of girls named Hiei?"  
  
"I don't believe I have..." She shrugged her shoulders and moved aside. "The least you could do was leave a note for me telling me you left..."  
  
Was she falling for it? I widely smiled and her. "I'll make sure that I do that when it happens again!"  
  
"In any case, I have a surprise for you. A pleasant surprise any girl would have liked to see."  
  
I began to grow excited.I immediately sped inside expecting something extravagent and useful. I've been so jubilant lately after I left Kurama's place. After all, he and I-  
  
...Koenma?  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
My mouth dried.  
  
Keiko pushed me forward. "I know... but I just wanted to help patch things up a bit..." she whispered just before she prompted me to go forward.  
  
Surprise... indeed it was. "Hi, Koenma! It's really... cool to see you here... and not at the hospital where you're supposed to be."  
  
"I was worried about you so I decided to stop by... the doctors let me off early seeing that I could function well. I wasn't seriously injured anyway.."  
  
I coughed a bit. I guess my cold was coming back again.  
  
"You're one special girl, Botan. To get off so easily like that. You really are a wonder."  
  
"Really? Um... thanks." What a coincedence, everyone has been saying that. I shouldn't be special, though. I don't deserve the right to be anyway. I stared at everything around me instead of his face. "So, anything else?"  
  
"I only request to spend time with my friend. Is it wrong?"  
  
"Not at all!" Keiko's voice chirped.  
  
I rolled my eyes at how much she liked to play matchmaker.  
  
"Is it fine with you, Botan?"  
  
I hesistantly glanced at his smiling face. He was a friend... "... Okay." My voice cracked.  
  
He beamed at me with intense pleasure. "I was thinking about going to the movies!"  
  
There he goes again. "I don't feel like being stuck in a dark building."  
  
"Then a refreshing walk in the park will do it."  
  
"Aren't you still recovering?"  
  
"I was never paralyzed in the legs. Just a huge gash in my head, that's all."  
  
I sweated. Persistant isn't he?  
  
I smiled insecurely at him and then turned to Keiko with a pleading expression. "If only Keiko tags along then we'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Koenma exclaimed.  
  
Keiko frowned with displeasure. "You really want me to come along?"  
  
I smiled eagerly while Koenma raised an expectant eyebrow. "... Well, I should watch over you guys. I mean, with that reckless car crash and all."  
  
"I told you once and I'll tell it again, I had no clue he was drunk."  
  
Yes, I think I am getting a bit sick again...  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't nice to have the cold breeze blow on you after all that drama?"  
  
"Um... well the darkness of the night doesn't make me feel comfortable... so I'm pretty much neutral!"  
  
Keiko nodded surreptitiously. "Who would do this? Walk during the night!? It's really dangerous!"  
  
He sheepishly scratched his face. "It couldn't be helped. When we were walking here night just suddenly fell..."  
  
"Koenma!" I rubbed my temples and turned away from him. I coughed a bit again. I am getting a bit dizzy. I need a drink, that's what. Without a word, I quietly slipped away from there. I could still here the distant voices of their argument still progressing.  
  
"Why don't we just turn back now?"  
  
"I suppose... but what was the use of going here? I was planning on getting ice cream... a big craving right now."  
  
Keiko dropped her head. "You could have told us..."  
  
"I wanted to surprise the both of you."  
  
"Surprise us when it's light outside!"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"It WAS. Look at it now! You just said, 'Hey, we'll get back in time'."  
  
"And you agreed."  
  
"Koenma!"  
  
"Look on the bright side. There are streetlights and a nice full moon is out!"  
  
"That's not what I mean! Right, Botan...Botan?"  
  
  
  
Don't!  
  
Stop looking!  
  
You don't want to see things like this happen again.  
  
Tears started cascading from my eyes as I saw a silver haired man continue to shove this "stick" further in. I gasped when I saw blood spurt out of the victim's mouth.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and fell to the ground. "Yusuke!" I screamed.  
  
It glared at me with those menacing Golden eyes.  
  
Golden eyes I have been so familiar with since I was little...  
  
My eyes widened with fear and shock.  
  
"It's nice to see you."  
  
I shook my head continuously and covered my ears to block any sound from entering my head.  
  
~*Botan stared at his eyes. Golden. A color so rare to see. It was entrancing, though. dangerous and entrancing...  
  
  
  
She reached forward to see if she could touch the figure cloaked in darkness, but when she started going in further she was surprised to find nothing there.   
  
Instantly feeling wary, Botan cautiously retreated.  
  
Again it showed.  
  
Golden.  
  
She stared up at the eyes again with interest visible in her face. "Hello?" She curiosly called.  
  
"How many deaths were there?"  
  
She was startled with its voice but continued to answer. "Four... it was a fire."  
  
"Did you witness it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
The golden orbs brightened. "We'll be good friends."  
  
"Really? I never had a friend..."  
  
"I'll be your first."  
  
She smiled widely, but then her frown returned when it asked a simple question. "How many deaths have you seen so far?"  
  
"Forty-one...."~*  
  
"So... how many?"  
  
"Sixty seven..."  
  
A/N: It has returned from hiatus and so far it has gotten more confusing! XD I really lost track of what was going on anyway but I looked it over! Don't worry. Sorry if the chapter was choppy! I've been in a real bust lately. I got a C in Home Economics! XD My mom would've ground me for sure if I showed it to her! So, as for the lack of Kurama and Botan romance... ^^ Don't worry, there will be romance, just not yet! A few subtle hints here and there but it will come! Okay Okay, end rant. Ja Matta! 


	8. Chapter 8: Burn

**Damnable Angel  
  
Chapter 8: Burn  
**  
I smiled grimly.  
  
You can't kill Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke... the tough delinquent, my best friend.  
  
He... He's still alive and no one should deny that.  
  
"Hey there..."  
  
I stared down at him with blank eyes. He's all dirty with blood staining his shirt and cheeks. But still, a small smirk was placed upon his lips even though there was a hole through his gut. That's Yusuke for you...  
  
"So... you're just going to leave me on the cold floor? No soft lap for my head to lean on? Come on, what's up?"  
  
I don't want to touch you... I don't want to feel this pain. Even so... I reached over to his stomach and felt around. It was there for sure. That hole with blood gushing out...  
  
"Yusuke... get up and stop acting..." I loudly demanded.  
  
He gave me a surprised look, but his face returned to that smug look he always gave me whenever we decided to hang out together.  
  
I immediately became irritated with it. "Get up! Stop being stupid and get up!" I choked out.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do... I do what I want and you can't tell me otherwise."  
  
"Stop it, Yusuke! Just... get up!"  
  
"No."  
  
Tears started to freely fow out of my eyes. They stung badly... it hurts, it really hurts.  
  
"Please... Please get up..." I gripped his shoulder tightly and shook him around a bit.  
  
He smiled. "No."  
  
You... stupid... idiot.  
  
"Don't cry for me."  
  
You big headed fool...  
  
"Botan... smile that ditzy smile."  
  
You empty minded moron...  
  
"Because I'm trying to help you."  
  
You...  
  
"I'm being a friend... and helping you."  
  
I don't understand, Yusuke. And that's a first for you...  
  
He smirked playfully and turned his head slowly to avoid my passive expression. Slowly he closed his eyes to rest. "Botan... you're an idiot..."  
  
"How so?!" I demanded.  
  
"Where the hell is my medical attention?" He chuckled lowly.  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled. The tears continued to fall... but I still smiled. "Yusuke... you're an idiot..."  
  
"'Til the end."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
He managed to get up, but with much struggle. He glanced around the vicinity and over his maimed body. "Damn it... death by blood loss is really slow..."  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"Tell Keiko for me okay?"  
  
"Yusuke!" I gritted my teeth in irritation. "If you're still going to live at least let me get you to the hospital!"  
  
He twitched. "Damn it Botan! I can't help it if I die really really slowly! At least give me sympathy!"  
  
"Do you want me to call the hospital for you right now?!"  
  
"No way, then if I revive I'm going to die again!"  
  
"What do you mean by that!? What's going on!?"  
  
"Stop ruining my dramatic death!"  
  
"It's not my fault you can't die right now! You should be asking what's wrong with your body!"  
  
"Shut up! At least let me have my moment!"  
  
I sighed. You are a fool...  
  
I turned over to see Keiko and Koenma approaching us, each wore disgruntled expressions. I quickly turned over to Yusuke... but there was no Yusuke to look at. My breathing quickened and I frantically scanned over the area. No trace of blood... no piece of evidence. It was the same darkness I stumbled upon earlier. It was too real to be dreaming about it.  
  
"Botan! You... why do you keep dissappearing like that?!"  
  
I looked up groggily at the pair and said nothing.  
  
"It's really late... let's go." Koenma tugged at me but I didn't respond. "Botan. Are you getting sick again?"  
  
Keiko grabbed my hand, but suddenly recoiled with a tiny shriek. I quizically looked at her and then at my hand.  
  
Blood.  
  
I couldn't register this thorugh my head since I was feeling a bit unsteady at the moment... but I know it has to do with Yusuke.  
  
They both pulled me up to my feet and dragged my away. I could here their voices converse but my attention was averted elsewhere.  
  
I stared dumbfoundedly at him while he watched me.  
  
His eyes were dark and blood tainted his disheveled clothing.  
  
I wanted to rub my eyes, make sure if I wasn't just seeing things, but their grip was so hard. All I could muster up was a quiet call of his name.  
  
"Kurama...?"

* * *

"Good Morning!"  
  
"Good...?"  
  
"Come on Botan, you're temperature has gone down and it's time to get to school. You have a ton of make up work to do."  
  
"But last night-"  
  
"Today's good news, forget about yesterday and Koenma's idocy. Miki and the ohers are out of the hospital. They're a bit dissappointed you didn't vist though."  
  
I rubbed my head painfully. "I had to worry for other things other than them."  
  
Keiko smiled radiantly. "Yeah, guess they can't blame you."  
  
She let herself out of the room for me to change into the uniform. I pulled the skirt up with no trouble and slid the white blouse on. It looks like Keiko likes to keep herself busy, seeing that she has taken time to iron all of this. I patted my tie after I finished fastening it and finally slipped into my dark blue blazer. Dressing for school seemed so normal and peaceful now that I realized it. I twirled in front of the mirror while checking over myself if anything was out of place. Smiling contently, I exited the room and walked over to the dining room.  
  
"Eh... Botan? We have to eat breakfast on the run."  
  
"No problem... I wasn't feeling hungry anyway."  
  
She smiled and we both ran out the door after saying our good-byes to Yukimura-san.  
  
It seemed so normal.  
  
I saw a group of people I recognized as our friends. Kuwabara, Hinageshi, Ayame, and Koenma were waiting for us.  
  
It seemed so normal.  
  
"Hey!" Keiko cheerily greeted.  
  
"Ayame! I haven't seen you in a while." I mentioned at her. She smiled at me and turned to glare at Koenma.  
  
"Just keeping him in check for you, Botan." Ayame whispered into my ear. I grinned and silently thanked her.  
  
"So... what happened to Urameshi? We came to his house but his mother said he was't home since last night."  
  
My heart pounded rapidly.  
  
"Yusuke is always away from home a lot, though." Koenma thoughtfully put in.  
  
"That's right... what did he tell you Botan?"  
  
"What?!" I asked, befuddlement came over me when Keiko questioned me.  
  
"He tells you... right?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Not always! Besdies, NOTHING happened to him. Nothing ever will!"  
  
"We're just asking... don't get so touchy." Kuwabara blandly commented.  
  
"Even so! Nothing happened to him!" I retorted with force to get it through his head.  
  
They all looked at me strangely. "It sounds as if something did happen to him." Hinageshi pointed out in her lively voice that could rival her current mood.  
  
"Nothing happened to him!" I repeated.  
  
"Come on, don't give her a headache guys." Koenma dismissed the conversation and took the initiative to be the first one to move. I followed behind, with a sour attitude and the others snickered silently behind.  
  
The situation placed before me even confuses me so who else would be able to understand? Definetly none of these people.  
  
I grinned at this obvious revelation.  
  
Keiko striked up a conversation and we all started to talk again after a brief while in silence.  
  
It seemed so normal.  
  
When my problems are over again... maybe I'll finally appreciate them. I mean, I do love all these people, but right at the moment they are beginning to get on my nerves. They can't continue to smile everyday, waiting for another beautiful day to pass on by.  
  
Now that I think of it... being like this helps you escape from the problems. Just be happy, that's what I have been told by my mother just before she left. Getting angry and sulky is easier than being happy and optimistic.  
  
And so... I will try my best to smile. For you, okaa-san.   
  
"Try not to trip Botan."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"You had that face on again. That daydreaming kind of face." Keiko noted and then nudged me. "Who are you thinking about?"  
  
"My mother," I replied defensively and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed at me and turned he face up to the sky. It was her turn to think deeply about it.  
  
"Tell me again how she died? I'm sorry to say, but it really is a fascinating story."  
  
"... It was a premonition that came true... remember?"  
  
"It was a quick one... an angel flew down to you, very elegant looking yet extravagent at the same time. It said, Good-bye Botan. Your mother happened to be there and then the angel said to her, Hello, welcome home."  
  
I nodded sadly. "It was really strange..."  
  
"Can you tell me now?" Keiko politely asked, trying not to spark up any anger in me... or regret.  
  
_"Can you see it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Just swinging there?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
It smiled. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I didn't know people could fly."  
  
Her eyes softened. "She is flying, right?"  
  
"The rope around her neck is helping her fly I suppose."  
  
Botan walked over under her mother and sat there silently. The creaking of the wood above her haunted her mind, echoing through her head.  
  
She tapped her foot... but no reaction.  
  
"Is she sleeping?"  
  
"Sleeping forever."  
  
Botan hugged her legs and closed her eyes before tears could spill out.  
  
It smiled beside her, seeing her being distressed. "If only you could have seen her take her last breath..."   
_  
"Did you just sit there?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't remeber much, actually."  
  
Keiko patted my shoulder. "I'm still wondering about that person who was speaking to you. Who is it?"  
  
"All I know is that I kept seeing its silver hair beside me."  
  
I sighed deeply. It was good to get that off my chest again.  
  
"Hey, there's Miki and the others!" Koenma informed.  
  
I saw the two girls covered in bandages and Taro with crutches. Their appearance looked pretty pathetic like that.  
  
"Heh... the minds of teenagers are dangerous..." Akiko jokingly muttered. She turned to glare at Taro who innocently looked away.  
  
"How are you guys?"  
  
"Physically, terrible. But what's more worse is our parents suspended us from practically everything. Strange way to show us they care." Miki scathed.  
  
"And you?" Koenma prompted. Taro gave him a menacing glare and with a huff turned away. Koenma scratched his head. "Well... best we get going, huh?"  
  
"Best idea you had yet." I murmured.  
  
I fell behind since I recognized this area. It was Kurama's house just across from where I am and I saw a girl with teal colored hair exiting the house. It was really odd... I rarely see any other person come and go from his house. Somehow it really annoyed me with this. I watched carefully and then saw Kurama just emerge from his house, clad in uniform and all. I came to a stop.  
  
I waved to get his attention. He glanced up to me with a surprised face and hesitantly waved back.  
  
"Can I walk with you to school?" I questioned, hoping it will be a yes.  
  
"Uh... what about your friends?"  
  
"They won't miss me..."  
  
"Oh... well, if it's okay..."  
  
I smiled cheerfully and followed behind him. He seemed to be walking faster than normal today. Everytime I tried to catch up to him he would only speed up again. I guess he wants to avoid anything about last night...  
  
"Um... who was she?" I decided to bring up something else.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl... the one who just came out."  
  
"Oh?" He smirked. "Is Botan jealous?"  
  
"Who ever said anything about that?! I'm just asking!"  
  
He smirked even more playfully when he saw I was flustered. Suddenly out of my surprise, his tone changed and he returned to being passive. "But you didn't have to ask. It's none of your business anyway."  
  
"That again? Why are you keeping me in the dark?"  
  
"Because it's things you shouldn't know about. It's not important."  
  
"Yes it is. You're my friend aren't you?"  
  
He hesitated again.  
  
"Sure you are, Botan..."  
  
I frowned. He didn't sound so enthusiastic. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends at all..."  
  
He imeddiately halted. "Didn't I say you were my friend?"  
  
"Saying it isn't proof that you want to be my friend."  
  
"Please, don't be difficult. I already had a rough time yesterday..."  
  
"And what about yesterday?!"  
  
He seemed to be shaken by my abrupt demand. Kurama turned to look at me directly in the eye and I saw pleading emerald green eyes.  
  
Something was going on... and I still haven't figured it out.  
  
He started drifting off away from me in the direction away from school. His eyes distant and his expression became unreadable.  
  
Kurama came to a stop in an alley. I saw Hiei, covered in blood and holding a bewildered look as he saw me. "W-What the hell is she doing here!?" he stammered. Kurama didn't answer and just motioned over at me. At first, I didn't want to go... but this was important. Finally, was he showing me an answer?  
  
I walked over carefully and peered into the alley.  
  
About thirteen men sat there with cuts and bruises all over them and ropes binding their torso. They seemed to be drenched in water or something.  
  
I turned to Kurama quizically and he weakly smiled. He fell to the floor on his knees and pulled me down with him. I felt his arms encircle me then his hands pushing my head down into the crook of his neck. I smiled for a split second until he spoke up. "I'm really sorry..." he whispered. As he released me, I saw the people before me go up in flames.  
  
So... it was gasoline...  
  
**Eighty-one...**

* * *

**Ending Notes: My... that was... weird. Even for me! So this chapter had its purpose and all and I hope you know what it should be or I guess I just gave you even more confusing things to think about. Like where's Yusuke and why are Kurama and Hiei killing people like that? I'm asking myself that. Well, I'll update soon, hopefully.**


End file.
